Bridge to California
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: James is a lonely teenager, fed up with his life in a tiny dull town. Wandering off one day leads him to a spot across a river that he's never been before, where he starts dreaming up his own fantasy world, with sunshine and adventures, wizards and dragons and a mysterious warrior prince. Only, the longer he spends in this wonderful place, the more real and frightening it becomes.
1. Chapter 1

**New story :) it's a bit fantasy and a bit not, it's actually inspired by 'Bridge to Terabithia' but it won't be as depressing as that, promise. That movie makes me weep every time I watch it. But anyway, it'll be a long threeshot. Very long :P enjoy!**

Sometimes, James would say that his algebra class was his least favourite time of the day. But the truth was, most times of the day were his least favourite times. It was a dismal thing to say, but it was the way his life was, and there wasn't much he could do about it. This attitude was apparently more common in older people, this feeling that his life was devoid of all meaning. He got up in the morning, he went about his day, and he went to bed. It meant nothing, and nothing ever changed. This small town never changed, the trees never changed, the people never changed. He never changed. And he hated it.

Mr Wilson's voice droned on as he wrote out some more equations on the whiteboard, things he would never understand. Across the classroom, his friend Camille was hard at work, her dark hair pulled back from her face as she bit the end of her pen in between solving her questions. She had pale milky skin and brown eyes, and wanted to be an actress. At least, that had been the case up until last year, when she'd begun to believe in her aptitude for science and mathematics, realising it might be a more sensible path. He turned away from her again and gave a sigh, going back to his question and trying to think of how to solve it. But the numbers and letters swam in his brain like little wisps he could never catch. He doodled carelessly on the margin of the page until the bell rang to mark the end of class, and the end of the school day.

He left the classroom and just as he was walking towards his locker, he bumped into another of his friends, named Jennifer. She was blonde with sallow skin and nearly always wore dresses and skirts. She always looked at him with a bright smile and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Hey, James," she greeted cheerfully. "Going home already? You're in a hurry today."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," James replied, trying not to veer away from her too obviously. "I've got everything I need for the weekend so, I'm just gonna head off . . ."

"Well, I'll see you on Monday then." She grinned. "Have a good weekend, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks. You too." The doors were, thankfully, finally getting closer.

The disappointing thing about going home for James was that nothing really improved, as depressing as it sounded. School was dull as dishwater, but at home, his parents drove him crazy and that wasn't any better. Well, now it was just parent. His father had left them just two years ago, for a much younger and prettier woman who worked in his insurance company. Brooke, his mother, was more than happy without him, able to express her assertive personality more freely as the single adult of the house. James was seventeen, and soon he would be an adult too.

Brooke was the CEO of an internationally successful cosmetics company, Diamond Cosmetics. As a result, both she and James had perfect skin and healthy, shiny hair, and a lot of money under their belts. Used to being in a position of power, as a result of this she was a very assertive (scary) person by nature, and many people feared ever saying no to her. James was one of those people. He was sure that he did love her, but sometimes she just made him feel uncomfortable to be at home. And more useless than ever.

She was almost never home when he returned from school, so he would always help himself to some lunch, then watch some TV, whatever was on would do. And then he would work on his homework, and usually he would be just about finished when she got home. After that, they would eat dinner, usually separately, and then he would go to his room and do whatever he wanted. Maybe study, or play video games, watch a porno, anything would do! And then he would go to bed, and in the morning, the whole cycle would start over again.

This day was like any other. In the privacy of his room, he played about thirty minutes of GTA, and thought about what it would be like to live a life where every day was worth waking up to. Afterwards he moved to his laptop, and he thought about hulking biceps of naked men, or slim hips of those 'twink' like boys everyone seemed to love. He totally saw the attraction. He may have liked muscles, but lean bodies where equally appreciated. And he liked blonds. He loves blonds.

He went to bed soon after, and lay staring at the ceiling and trying to ease his mind to sleep. He sometimes wondered if his mind was just too busy for the world he lived in. There wasn't enough to think about, there wasn't enough to feel.

When he fell asleep, he always had dreams of there being something more out there for him. He never remembered them when he woke up.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, which meant he had more time that couldn't be killed at school. James woke up at 11am, got up and showered and dressed in his black jeans and a T-shirt, zipping up his favourite blue sweatshirt over it. He put on his sneakers and had a snack before he left the house, hands in his pockets, iPod earphones in his ears. There was one thing which helped him to relax, which helped him to pretend he was somewhere else. He would go walk in the woods.

Sherwood was a pretty rural town. If he walked by the church, there was a dirt track leading through the woods where people would walk their dogs. He would leave the path and walk through the trees, listening to the dead leaves crunching beneath his feet in the fall, or powdery snow, or fresh flowers with the canopy of trees keeping the sun off his face. It relaxed him, it made him happier than he ever was. Perhaps it was being in his own company with no outside influences, perhaps it was being close to nature. He wasn't quite sure; he was no hippy or anything. But he did love the feeling, there was no denying that. Every time he went walking in the woods, he would forget about time, and just listen to his music. He would walk at any pace he liked, as far as the river, and then he would walk back. And that was what he did today.

He got as far as the river and carefully walked along the bank to the rock he always sat on, happy that today, as there had been no rain the previous night, it wasn't too damp to sit on. He let his gaze wander across the river; this section of it wasn't very wide, but the water flow was fast and he knew if he were too fall in, there was a good chance he could be swept away if he wasn't a strong swimmer. He took a glance left and right, up and down stream. He didn't walk either way very often; he tended to stick to the same route.

He took a glance up at the sky; from here, he had a pretty good view. The sky was cloudy but it didn't look like it would rain any time soon. He had time to walk some more, and so he stood up and chose to walk left, following the river's course. He kicked a few leaves and hummed along to the song playing, a little smile on his lips. As he walked, he noticed the river narrow and widen at uneven intervals. At one point the river was very wide, and flowing strong. But there was something there what James had never noticed before; a large fallen tree, some of the roots still submerged in the ripped ground, while the trunk lay across the river, wide with broken branches, its head lying on the other side. He had no way of telling if it had fallen in the last storm, or if it had been there for much longer. In any case, this was his first time seeing it. He glanced at the other side of the river, where the forest looked the same, but was a part that he had never walked through.

Biting his lip and turning his music down a little, he carefully stepped around the roots of the tree and to the base of the trunk, putting a hand on it and heaving himself up. He stood up slowly, arms outstretched for balance. The trunk was dry, but he didn't want to chance slipping and so he took his time, each step very slow and carefully placed. He went about it as though crossing a bridge half this width, and it helped him to keep his concentration and balance. It was a short crossing, and he hopped down the other side, giving a little satisfied smile, and setting off.

He noticed as he walked, like he always did, new landmarks that would help him find his way back. A tree with some initials carved in it. A wide round stump surrounded by little clusters of mushrooms. A tree with a lump in its trunk shaped like a nose. He was just past that tree when he heard a strange sound, just faintly over his music. Turning his iPod off, he tucked his earphones away and looked around, listening carefully. A minute later he heard it again; chimes. Little, metallic chimes. Wind chimes maybe? The wind picked up and so did the sound, giving him an idea of where it was coming from. He veered right and followed the sound through a thicker clump of trees, climbing over a fallen log and stepping into a clearing. The sound was louder here, and he saw the source of it immediately.

A burned out car sat in the middle of the clearing; it must have been there for quite some time. The windows were completely gone, the front doors ripped off, and as he stepped closer, he saw the little wind chimes, covered in rusty bells and damp feathers, hanging from the rear view mirror. The sound was quite haunting; he was struck with how the sound reminded him of chains, how spooky it was. Hand resting on the roof of the car, he stepped back and walked around it to the other side, examining it further. It was then he saw that, on one tree on the other side of this small clearing, more wind chimes were hanging. He walked over to look at them, hand reaching out and taking hold of the end. Unlike the rusted chimes of the car, these looked new, much more valuable. Still holding it in place, he glanced in at the forest beyond the tree.

He could swear he saw the air ripple and started, letting go of the chimes and stepping backwards. There was no heat in the day to create such an illusion. He glanced behind him again; the car sat still. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked forwards again. There was a feeling in his gut, this nagging instinct telling him to go forward. He couldn't understand it; surely his body should've wanted him to run from anything unfamiliar. Yet he found himself moving from the clearing and back to the forest, walking through the widespread trees, where the air had changed.

Nothing felt different; at least, the air wasn't different. But there was something about the trees; they seemed brighter, they seemed to sway. Not to get all Pocahontas about the whole thing, but it really felt as though they were whispering to him. But that was impossible.

Then again, many things were thought to be impossible. What was also impossible, or so he thought, was the sudden animalistic roar he heard from the trees, not like anything he had ever heard.

He looked up, gasping in horror as strange creatures slowly descended down the tree trunks and crawled towards him, hissing and shrieking in terrifying raspy voices. They were large and black, with strong front arms and masks over their faces, and he knew if they stood upright they would be much taller than he was. What he didn't know was where they had come from, what on earth they were, and what they planned to do to him.

That third one became clear when one made a lunge for him. Screaming, he turned and ran in the only direction he could; they were blocking the way he'd come.

James sprinted through the trees, hands smacking branches out of his eyes frantically as he panted, too afraid to look back, too afraid to stop, but afraid he would soon be too exhausted to go on. He'd never been much of a long distance runner.

His foot caught on a tree root and he went flying with a cry of dismay, landing on the ground with a loud thump, head hitting off a nearby tree trunk.

He'd always been clumsy.

"Oh god, oh god," he wheezed, scuttling backwards on his hands and feet as the beasts slowly crawled towards him. He'd never trembled so hard. One of them was creeping closer to him, hissing, only one cold eye visible, and he thought for a minute he might actually faint. This was it. The end for him. He curled up tighter in a ball and just waited for it to happen.

That was when he heard the faint whistle of something shooting through the air, and suddenly the closest monster collapsed in a heap by his feet. He sat up slowly, jaw dropping when he saw an arrow embedded in its skull.

Another whistle, and the second beast was taken down. James slowly crept out from where he'd been hiding and dared to glance at where the arrows had come from, where the monsters were starting to pay more attention to.

There was a young man striding towards them, bow raised in the air for another shot. His hair shone gold in the sun, his skin glowing white. He fired another arrow, his aim perfect as he took down James' third attacker. There were only three left now. James' eye followed his rescuer attentively as the man, with total ease, took down another two of these beats, only one remained. But as the man reached for another arrow, James spotted a dark shadow descending a tree behind him. "Watch out!" he roared, surprised he could even get the words out. His whole body was still trembling.

The beast took a hard swipe at the man, knocking him flat on the floor, his quiver of arrows flying across the clearing. James could get to it from where he was. If he didn't hurry, those last two would surely kill him. Staggering to his feet, he managed to force his legs across the ground to where the quiver lay. He was just reaching for it when he heard a horrible shriek, and turned with a gasp to see another monster lying in the dirt by the man, body twitching, a dagger impaled in his body. _Looks like he doesn't need my help,_ James thought numbly, legs giving way beneath him as he landed flat on his butt in the leaves. He felt too queasy to stand any longer.

The man pulled his dagger free and turned to face his last opponent. His stance, the way he held his weapon, everything about him screamed _warrior_ to James. He looked to be ready for anything. He was ready when the final beast lunged for him, and killed it without a second of hesitation.

The woods suddenly seemed to fall into silence. Or maybe it was just because James' ears were ringing and his vision was spinning. He heard echoing footsteps of his rescuer approaching him, feet crunching on dead leaves. His eyes rolled upwards, and then there was nothing at all.

* * *

James woke up to a pair of very green eyes staring at him.

He blinked a few times, vision slowly coming back into focus as he got up to lean on his elbows, one hand rubbing his head. He had a bit of a headache, but nothing he couldn't handle. The stranger was kneeling by his side, watching him attentively. His face lit up in a dimpled smile when James looked at him. And look at him James did.

He could see him better now that he could really take it all in. This man, or rather boy, because he didn't look to be any older than James was, had pale, smooth skin and dark blond hair that looked very soft to touch. His skin and clothes were spattered here and there with dark blood. He wore what looked like a chainmail vest and dark, leathery robes. His legs were bare and he wore boots on his feet. Around his waist was a belt with some pouches attached, along with two sheathed daggers and what looked like a horn of some kind. His bow and quiver were slung across his back.

"Do you feel better?" he asked suddenly. His voice was soft and rung out beautifully in James' ears. "You fainted, you see."

"I-I, um . . . I . . ." James' cheeks turned red.

"Here, let me help you sit up. Have some water." The stranger did so, before handing James a container of water. James gulped a few mouthfuls down, feeling distinctly better but still seriously confused and a little scared.

"I don't understand," he got out at last. "What happened?"

"You were attacked, of course! By shadow beasts, haven't you seen one before?"

"No. I, er, I don't have those shadow things where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" the guy asked curiously, head tilted cutely as he looked James up and down. "Your clothing is very strange. And this thing . . ." He reached behind him and picked up James' iPod and earphones. "You dropped these. What is this?"

"An ipod?" He hadn't quite meant to answer it like another question, but this whole situation was just so bizarre. "You know." Finally managing to sit up, he took the iPod and opened the last track he'd been listening to. "It plays music. You take this," he took an earbud, "and press it to your ear."

Eyes wide, the blind slowly did as he said, holding the earphone to his ear and listening. Admittedly, the way his face lit up in wonder was seriously adorable. However, only a few seconds later and his expression dropped and he said in a deadpan voice, "This music is terrible."

"I guess pop isn't your thing . . ."

"What does that mean?" Taking the earphone away from his ear, the stranger handed it dismissively back to James. "It's strange."

"Sorry," James said sheepishly.

"What's your name, anyway?" the man asked, quirking a thick dark eyebrow as he looked James up and down again.

"James. My name's James. A-and you are?"

"My name is Kendall," Kendall replied, that sweet smile returning to his face. James was sure if he were standing, he would be weak at the knees. It was as he thought this that Kendall seemed to realise they were still on the ground, and quickly got to his feet. "Here, take my hand!"

James did, gripping it tightly as Kendall helped him to his feet, both hands moving out to steady him as he stumbled a little. "That must have been quite frightening for you," Kendall said in a soft, sympathetic voice. "Shadow beasts are terrifying at first glance. They are created to strike fear in people's hearts, it is their only purpose."

"Sounds like a sad life if you ask me. But you seemed well able to handle them," James said cheerfully, hoping to change the subject from how unbelievably frightened he had been.

"I am used to fighting these beasts." Kendall cast a disdainful look at where their bodies, James suddenly realised with a jolt, used to lie. All that were left were burnt marks on the ground. "They have been coming into villages, attacking the people. My siblings and I have been scouting the land hunting for them before they can do any more damage. Attacks are becoming more frequent as the weeks go by."

". . . What?" James almost felt like laughing. Surely this was some kind of prank. "Sorry, can you just tell me where the hell we are?"

Kendall frowned, apparently flabbergasted that James didn't know all the details of this situation. But he answered in a proud, clear voice, "You're in the kingdom of Cali."

"Cali?" James repeated, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "As in, California?"

"I have never heard of that place. Is that where you're from?"

"N-no, no. I'm from Sherwood."

"Share wood . . ." He pronounced it slowly, letters drawn out. That little puzzled expression on his face was just so cute. He was quite a looker, really. "I have never heard of that place either."

"Well, it's er . . ." James looked around, trying to get his bearings. "That way somewhere," he said at last, pointing feebly in the direction he'd been running from. "I was just walking through the woods, I've never been in this part before."

"Strange," Kendall said softly, taking a look in the direction he'd come from. "You are the first person I've met from another kingdom."

"I wouldn't call Sherwood a kingdom. More of a town, really . . . it doesn't matter. Look, I really should go, this is a lot to take in and I just . . . I have to leave." He stepped hurriedly away from Kendall and tucked his iPod safely into his pocket. He would be keeping his ears open and alert this time.

"If you wish." Kendall gave what almost looked like a little bow or curtsy, smiling at him and glancing up through his eyelashes. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, er, thanks again." James gave a stiff, abrupt bow before giving a sheepish wave, spinning on his heels and running back the way he'd come.

Yes, maybe there was nothing chasing him this time, but he ran just as hastily, just as urgently. He didn't stop running, past those landmarks he'd seen before, back into the clearing with the burnt out car. He only slowed to a stop, clutching his side and panting, when he'd reached the tree truck bridge over the river. He leaned back against it, head thrown back as he tried to catch his breath. Once his legs had stopped shaking and he could breathe a little steadier, he climbed onto the trunk and crossed back over to his side of the river, heading back the way he had come, taking it slower now that he was on familiar ground. Once at home, he would take a long shower and maybe make himself a hot drink.

He had to have been dreaming. That was the only explanation.

His own life was empty of any adventure, any real substance. Of course it would make sense for him to want to live in a place so different. He had always been a daydreamer, sure, but the idea of conjuring up such an elaborate fantasy seemed a bit far-fetched. But it couldn't be real . . . it just wasn't possible.

He had imagined it. That was all. He'd dreamed up an adventure, and someone to share it with. That was all.

He dreamt of Kendall's smile and short cut armour that night, and it only served to reassure him that he was nothing more than a dream boy. Not that it bright him a whole lot of comfort or happiness.

James spent the rest of the weekend occupying his time with as mundane tasks as he could. He did homework, he cleaned his room, he made dinner, he watched TV, he played video games. He kept himself focused on these things as much as he could, but even still, his mind began to wander. He could swear he saw a tree sway and swish in the backyard, had almost definitely seen the shadow of a masked beast by his window. Of course, when he ran to check, there was nothing there. He couldn't tell what it was he felt when he saw this.

On Monday morning, he could swear he saw blond hair and a pair of very green eyes, standing out amongst the crowd when he walked into school. But it was never who he thought it would be. These imaginings, these daydreams were beginning to pick at him bit by bit at this point. Why couldn't he just focus on reality, keep his mind on track?

Because it was nothing worth focusing on, that was why.

"Are you alright?" Jennifer asked him, concerned as they stood by her locker, one class remaining in the day. "You're so scattered today, I can't figure you out."

"I'm okay," James replied, trying to smile. "It's just . . . the thing is I had a dream last night, and it was really great and I guess waking up was just a disappointment. I know that sounds bad . . ."

"Hey, it's okay," Jennifer said kindly. "I get it. School is pretty stressful right now."

"Yeah, yeah." Of course, he didn't mean school. He meant everything. Home, school, family, friends, the weather, politics, everything under the damn sun. He was actually received when the bell rang and he got to go back to class, where he could just sit and daydream again in peace.

After school, James went home only briefly to drop his bag on the floor, before leaving again and heading off in the direction of the woods. He walked much more briskly than usual on his normal route. However, it was as soon as the river and his sitting rock came into view that he turned left and walked along, keeping a sharp eye on the river for the bridge. When he got to it, he jogged the last few steps to it and stopped, taking a deep breath. He had nothing to worry about quite yet, he still had some ways to go. But surely if this was all in his head, he could just conjure it up anywhere. However, though he tried, and he could still hear Kendall's laughter, nothing was steady enough to see.

He climbed atop the tree trunk and crossed the river slower than before, jumping down on the end and setting off in the direction of the tree with the carved initials. This time, he stopped to take a look at them, but they were difficult to make out. One looked like a K. He moved on, walking at a sharp pace and keeping himself alert at all times. There was no wind today, and he couldn't hear the wind chimes of the burnt out car, but he knew the direction to walk in, and so he did. When he arrived in the clearing, the car once again stood out like a sore thumb. He could tell it used to be a white car, but it was so burnt and rusted there as hardly a trace of the original paint. He walked past it to where the second wind chime was hung on a tree, and slowed his pace a little.

Now, as he walked, he tried to keep his mind wide open. He tried to see the trees sway, hear their whispers in his ears. Maybe any second now, he would see a dark monster slipping down a tree towards him. Though he would prefer to see Kendall emerge from behind a tree, hair reflecting the sunlight above them, long pale legs and arms on show.

It started off a little faintly at first. But suddenly James could hear music. At first he couldn't quite tell what it was, but after about a minute or so of listening to the gentle tune, he realised it must be some kind of flute or pipe. It was coming from somewhere up ahead. Biting his lip, he took one and then two cautious steps forward, continuing in such away as he moved through the woods to find where the music was coming from.

He came across a cluster of trees and bushes, where the music was much louder. He peered over the top of the plants, pushing a branch aside cautiously and taking a look. And there was Kendall, sitting cross-legged beside a pond, playing music on a small flute, fingers dancing delicately over the surface as he played. His hair hung down over his eyes, obscuring them from view. Taking a deep breath, James circled the bushes and the trees until he found an opening and pushed through, walking in to where Kendall was sitting. "Kendall, hi," he greeted softly, grinning at him.

Kendall's head snapped up instantly, and his face lit up. "Hello." He got to his feet and tucked the little musical instrument into his belt pouch. "Did you find your way back out of these woods? You certainly look well."

"I did, um, I didn't think I'd see you again . . ."

"I've been scouting the woods, I was just sitting to take a rest." Kendall took a quick glance around, before smiling back at James and sitting back on the ground. "Sit with me. This is a wonderful spot to think."

"It's very pretty," James admitted, stretching his legs out comfortably and watching Kendall rest his hands gently on his spread knees. "And that was a beautiful song you were playing." He smirked. "Though it did sound a little familiar . . . I'm pretty sure it was a little too close to that 'terrible music' I showed you the other day."

Kendall's cheeks flushed and he gave a sweet, embarrassed little smile. "The melody wouldn't leave my mind. So I started to try and play it, and created my own rendition . . . I am supposed to play a piece at a ball tonight, and I thought I could use this."

"A ball?" This perked James' interest immediately. "Are you a musician? I thought you were, I don't know, a warrior or something . . ."

"A warrior, yes, of a sort. Not a musician, but I am required to perform something tonight, just as all of my siblings are . . . it's what our parents expect of us."

"Your parents," James echoed slowly, thinking hard. Were his parents part of some elite ball planning committee or something? "I don't understand . . ."

Kendall sighed, biting his lip. He picked off a bit of dirt from under one of his fingernails as he said lowly, a little forlornly, "I'm a crown prince of Cali."

James' jaw dropped. "Y-you're the prince?!" he exclaimed in amazement. "I had no idea . . ."

"Please do not treat me any differently," Kendall pleaded, hand clasping James' sleeve. "I'm not the heir to the throne. I have two older brothers, I am third in line. It's unlikely I will ever become king."

"How many siblings do you have?" James asked, eyes drifting from Kendall's eyes to where they were almost holding hands. "Tell me about them."

"I suppose, if you want to hear it." Kendall didn't let go of James' sleeve; he didn't seem to even realise he was holding it. He gazed off into the distance thoughtfully as he spoke. "I am seventeen, and have a twin sister Josephine, though immediate family and friends call her Jo. Though she is a few minutes older than I am, I am lined up as an heir before her because I am a man. It's not very fair, but we have tried to change it and nothing has changed. Anyway, we both know it will probably never come to that. The youngest is Katherine, or Katie, and she is only thirteen. Then there are my brothers, Jett and Dak. They're very noble and brave, very protective of my sisters and I. Jett is nineteen and second in line. But it is Dak who will inherit the throne should my parents die or choose to relinquish it to him. He is twenty two. I cannot think of anyone better suited to ruling a kingdom and a people than he is."

"Wow . . . twenty two. That's young to be an heir," James commented, resting his chin in his hand. "Most people in Sherwood are just getting their college degrees at that age, never mind ruling anything."

"Their what?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. So, being the prince, you're obviously well trained in combat, plus you get to go to all those balls. Sounds like a neat setup."

"It is not neat," Kendall corrected, saying the word 'neat' as though it were a word in a foreign language. His eyes darkened in sadness. "Of course, as everyone knows, there are riches and luxuries, but there is also stress, and misfortune . . . people never take a moment to consider that. I have suffered at the hand of my blue blood. Many of my family have in the past. It is not all jewels and expensive robes."

"I'm sorry to hear that," James replied softly. "I didn't realise. I guess like you said, I didn't take a moment to consider the negatives. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't apologise. You could not have known." Kendall looked up at him, their shoulders quite close to touching. He smiled warmly. "Tell me about you, where you're from. I know nothing of it."

"Okay, I can do that." Clearing his throat nervously, James wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I guess I can start with me. It's faster. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I live with my mom. She and my dad split up a while back, and he lives with another woman. But I don't mind too much, my mom and I get along pretty well, even though she's a bit scary. She's the CEO of a cosmetics company—"

The baffled expression on Kendall's face stopped him in his tracks. "Right, you don't know what that means. Basically, she's in charge of a group that make things like, er, perfume, and things that make your hair all shiny and smooth and soft . . ."

Kendall's hand ran through his blond hair, eyes wide with wonder. "They can do that?"

"Yep. Not that your hair needs it. I-I mean, uh, your hair is shiny, I bet it's soft, I'm sorry, shit . . ."

Both their faces had turned red with embarrassment. James wanted to just sink into a hole in the ground and ever return. "Thank you," Kendall said softly, giving him a shy smile. "You're very charming."

"Charming, me? Seriously?" And at hearing that, well, James couldn't help feeling immensely proud of himself. "Thanks."

Kendall nodded, biting his bottom lip and gazing up at him with what James could only describe as an open and slightly flirty gaze.

But then suddenly Kendalls eyes winded and he turned away sharply, as though he had heard something outside the clearing. "What is it?" James asked immediately, concerned. "Did you hear something? I didn't hear anything."

"Y-yes, I did," Kendall replied a little hesitantly, quickly getting to his feet and pushing James back down by the shoulder when he tried to follow. "No, no! You stay here. I'll just be a moment. Please, stay."

"Okaaay . . ." James stayed sitting and watched Kendall hurry out between the bushes and disappear from view. It was pretty mysterious, what just took place. He sat there for about a minute, idly playing with some loose twigs and leaves on the ground and tossing little pieces into the pond. However, soon enough his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly moved onto his knees, getting to his feet and walking, crouched low, to peer over the edge of the bushes where Kendall had gone. Only a very short distance away, Kendall was talking to someone. Ducking a little lower, and crawling closer, he could hear their voices pretty clearly. The man Kendall was talking to was dark-skinned and dressed in long robes. A shadow beast sat on either side of him, eyes glowing menacingly behind their masks. Why wasn't Kendall fighting them? Why weren't they attacking him?!

"Why can't you just take him yourself?" Kendall was asking in frustration, arms folded, stance closed off from this stranger.

"Kendall," the man said with a smirk. "Please, darling, you know that the young man is not of this world. Where did he tell you he was from?"

"Share wood," Kendall replied quietly, head bowed slightly in shame.

"Share wood, interesting . . . like I said, that sounds like no place I have ever heard of. For all I know, I could touch him and be burdened with some spell or curse. No, it is better for you to bring him to me. You have already touched him without being harmed, correct?"

Kendall nodded, biting his thumbnail anxiously.

"Well then, surely you see that this is the better solution to our problem. You will bring him to my fortress, as soon as possible."

"I . . ." Kendall looked up at the man helplessly. "But I—"

"Don't argue with me, prince, you'll waste your time." The man raised his eyebrows, face lighting up in a cruel smile as he exclaimed, "You care for him!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kendall snapped, though his voice was shaky. "I-I have only just met him . . ."

"And we both know you have a record of falling in love too hard, and too fast. You cannot fool me."

Clearly, their conversation was about to end, so James quickly scooted back and snuck to where he'd been sitting, sitting again, and going back to playing with leaves. Inside, his mind was heading in a dozen different directions. Kendall cared for him? He wasn't afraid to admit it, it was a fantastic thought, very pleasing. But he was going to take him to a stranger? The man had been with shadow beasts, which were evil. Obviously this man was too. So what did he plan to do with James if he got him? And Kendall was going to help him achieve that . . . some prince he was, working for the bad guy. James knew that trying to run from Kendall would do no good; even if the blond couldn't catch him, he'd probably end up with an arrow in the back. He would just have to play along, maybe escape when there was an opportunity. Or maybe Kendall wouldn't do it after all . . .

Then the prince walked back in through the bushes, smiling in greeting. "It's alright. There was nothing there, I was mistaken."

"That's good, that's good," James replied breezily, hoping his careful smile was enough to fool the blond. He stood up so they were almost level; Kendall's eyes just met his lips, and he had to tilt his head up to look James in the eye. James didn't understand how he could; he was lying through his teeth.

"Would you come for a walk with me?" Kendall asked suddenly, though he tried to play it off as normal. "There is, something I wish to show you."

Noting the pause, James nodded and replied breezily, "Sure. Lead the way."

Kendall nodded, a little hesitantly and gave a forced smile, turning and walking out of the clearing. James walked closely beside him, keeping his eyes and ears open for any strange or threatening sound. But all he heard were bird calls and the faint rustling of the leaves in the swaying trees. They walked in silence for about fifteen minutes, Kendall much more silent than usual. James, of course, knew why. Soon enough, the trees around them began to thicken and cluster together considerably. The path they were walking down almost resembled a tunnel. The ground was dark, only scattered with faint droplets of light managing to filter down through the canopy. There were no bird calls here.

James was sure that this was a definite path to where that man's fortress was. It was a pretty sinister walkway. He could swear he saw the faint glow of an evil eye in the darkness of the trees.

And suddenly Kendall stopped, where the forest was beginning to darken so much they coyld hardly see the path ahead of them. His hand snapped in front of James and the brunet whacked into it, breath puffing out of his lungs suddenly. "Ouch," he huffed, rubbing his belly and looking at Kendall, who was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Kendall murmured, hands running through his hair in distress. "I can't . . . oh James, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" James asked quietly, feigning innocence. "What's going on?"

"We have to go, we have to go now!" Kendall hissed, hands on James' chest as he shoved him backwards, firmly but trying to keep their pace slow. "This path, it leads to Hawk's fortress, the dark sorcerer, and he instructed me to take you to him, b-but I can't, I can't do it to you, I know what he's capable of—"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," James replied dramatically, hand on his forehead.

But Kendall, surprisingly, saw right through his facade. His eyes widened. "You . . . you knew?"

"A little bit," James admitted awkwardly.

"You knew a little bit?"

"Well, a lot. I heard you talking to him."

Kendall's face crumpled, and to see someone with such clear shame on their face just made James' heart ache. "I-I'm so sorry . . . please forgive me, James—"

"It's okay, really," James said quickly, clutching his hands. "But you were saying we have to go . . .?"

"Y-yes, yes." Kendall nodded and led James back the way they'd come, walking much more slowly than before, still holding his hand. However, they had only taken a few steps when somewhere in the distance behind them, they heard a loud, guttural shriek. James knew what had made that sound immediately.

Kendall's head snapped to look behind them. There was nothing there, but suddenly he looked very frightened. "_Run_," he urged James, before taking off in a sprint and dragging the brunet behind him.

Almost immediately James heard the heavy footfall of shadow beasts chasing them, and tried to urge his legs to go faster. Kendall was clearly a fit and agile runner, and so he struggled a little to keep up with him. But his fear was what gave him energy, the adrenaline enough to keep him going. Kendall's hand gripped his tightly and he suddenly yanked him off course to the right, once they were back in a brighter area of the woods. "I'll give you a boost up, come on," he said urgently, nodding his head towards the large tree they stood at the foot of, before linking his hands together and holding them out. Swallowing nervously, James did as he asked and stepped up onto Kendall's hands, gripping a lower branch tightly and tugging himself up. He reached down afterwards to give Kendall a hand up, and the blond hoisted himself up after him. Kendall immediately beckoned for James to follow him and scaled the trunk of the tree, choosing branches swiftly and climbing out of reach. James was about to follow when he heard a growl below him and a sudden sharp sting on his leg. "_Fuck_!" he yelled, glancing down to see his pale jeans ripped and stained with blood.

"James, hurry!" Kendall pleaded, tugging James up after him. "No, you're hurt, this is all my fault—"

"I'll be okay, really," James interrupted with a forced smile, pressing his hand tightly around his wound. "It's only small . . ." _It'll be gone when I wake up, anyway. _

"What are we going to do?" he asked softly as the shadow beasts circled the trees. It wouldn't be long before they began to climb.

"I'll get us out of this. We need some help." Kendall then reached for his belt and tugged his delicately carved horn out from under it, before pressing the tip to his lips, tilting his head up, and blowing out a long, loud note. James would've covered his ears were one hand not covered in his own blood; the sound echoed through the trees, the beasts hissing slightly at the unfamiliar sound.

"What the heck was that meant to do?!" James demanded.

"You'll see," Kendall replied grimly, clinging tightly to the tree trunk and glaring down at the shadow beasts as the tree shook. It became clear what Kendall's intentions had been when not even a minute later, he heard charging and roaring and turned to see a group of men dressed in soldier's uniforms storming towards the beasts, drawing their swords, spears or bows and attacking without fear. James watched in awe as they fought off the monsters, eventually having to shield his eyes from the gory scene. The shrieks of the beasts were hard to listen to, even when he knew what they stood for; pure evil.

It ended as quickly as it started, and suddenly the forest was eerily quiet. James opened his eyes slowly to see Kendall doing the same. He was wearing a brave face, but James could see the tremble in his hands and knew he'd been equally frightened.

"My prince!" a handsome young soldier called at last, gazing up at the two in the tree. "It is safe to come down now. Please don't rush yourself."

Kendall nodded to him and slowly slid down the tree, keeping an eye on James and making sure he too got down safely. "Thank you, my brave warriors," he said sweetly, bowing to the group, the men returning the gesture with flushed cheeks. "Without your help, we would surely not have survived. I am in your debt."

"It is our duty, Prince Kendall, do not think so highly of it," one mumbled gruffly, though James could tell he was pleased by the compliments.

Kendall just smiled at him. "Even so, it is a brave duty. Now, if I could please have your help returning my friend to the castle . . . the beasts wounded his leg, and I fear walking that distance will be troublesome for him. I will have a healer see him once we get there."

"Of course, we will see to it," a soldier announced chirpily, before striding right over to James and without a second to waste, scooping him up in his arms. James yelped, cheeks turning scarlet.

"R-really, Kendall," he squeaked, "I can manage—"

"I will let a healer decide that. It's not far to the castle, and once there your feet will touch safe ground."

Sighing, James decided to let it happen, and the soldier carried him through the woods, Kendall and the other soldiers following behind them. He tried to keep a sharp eye on the woods around him, and how he could find his way back. They were walking for a good twenty minutes before they suddenly came to the edge of the trees and James realised they were on top of a steep slope, and had finally reached a real road. His mouth gasped as he gazed down the road. Eventually it split in two, the left leading to a moat and a magnificent castle, the other leading to a large town, where he could see people even from here bustling back and forth. They began to descend on the direction of the castle, the building growing larger and larger as they drew closer to it. James was in total awe. The house he lived in was large and filled with fancy furniture, but this place was at a whole new level.

They crossed the drawbridge and two guards quickly stepped forward to pull the doors open for then. They walked inside slowly, Kendall walking faster to stop in front of the soldier carrying James. "Take him to a healer immediately," he requested, turning to smile up at James. "They will heal you of your wounds in no time." With that, he glanced over his shoulder before taking off down the corridor and disappearing around a corner. James felt oddly uneasy without him there. Being left in a strange place where he knew no one was daunting. Like his first day of school all over again

The soldiers took James to what they called the healing chambers. They led him through the massive entrance hall and down the corridor. The castle was beautiful, brightened by the seemingly infinite number of windows. They took him down a left turn, past the staircase, and into a nearby room. There he was lain on a bench, and they left him there as the healer approached him with a welcoming smile. He introduced himself as Hortense, and had pale skin, warm brown eyes and hair that had once been dark, but was now greying considerably. "This is a strange material," Hortense mused as he pushed James' jeans leg up to examine his wound. "Where did you get it?"

"Uh . . . Diesel," James answered weakly, knowing the man wouldn't understand, but having no other answer.

"Is that a merchant's town? Hmm . . ." Cleaning the blood thoroughly from his leg, Hortense sprinkled it with some mysterious powder and rubbed on some sweet smelling oil, which stung at first, but then began to feel quite soothing. He then wrapped it in a thin strip of white cloth. "This wound was not serious. My medicines will heal it in no time. You may remove the bandage soon enough, I keep it there to make sure the wound absorbs my mixes. You're now free to go."

"Thanks, Hortense. I owe you one!" James hopped down from the bench and left the chamber, walking back out into the hall, which was now empty except for a few some soldiers standing guard here and there. He wandered down the hall aimlessly for a few steps, gazing at the paintings and tapestries on the walls. But as nice as it was to admire the decor, it was really just a way for him to pass time, because he had no idea what to do or where to go now. Kendall had disappeared, and he didn't know anyone else who might be around. Maybe if he asked for directions . . .

"James!" a female voice called out suddenly, startling him. "You are James, aren't you?"

He spun around to see a woman —or girl really, as she looked about his age— walking towards him. She had long blonde hair tied back from her face, pale skin and a bright smile. She was dressed in similar robes and armour that Kendall had been wearing, with a similar pouch and dagger sheathed in her belt. The only differences between them were that she carried no bow, and as she came closer, her eyes were brown, and there was no dimple in her smile. But she too was very beautiful. "Th-that's me, yeah," James replied nervously, smiling at her. "How'd you know? My weird pants?"

"I suppose so. Your whole attire is different to what we traditionally wear in Cali. Kendall mentioned you were from some sort of wood?"

"Sherwood, uh huh. Where is he anyway?"

"He is out in the courtyard, training. We can go there together if you'd like, I'll show you the way."

"That's great, thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking . . ." James eyed her for another moment before asking cautiously, "Are you Josephine? Er, I-I mean, Princess Josephine . . ."

"I am. No please, don't bow!" She quickly caught his arm as he began to stoop over awkwardly. "Really, it's alright. And you may call me Jo. Josephine is just too long-winded. As I was saying, to the courtyard?"

"Y-yeah, the courtyard, right! Lead the way, uh, your highness." It came out sounding a little like a question, but Jo laughed, nodded, and led him where he needed to go. As they walked, he tried to, as always, take note of any important marks to help him find the way again. Not that he was sure he would ever be back here. First of all, that whole episode with Kendall and that sorcerer was confusing and a little alarming. And second, could somebody's imagination really conjure up the exact same place twice?

Then suddenly they were out in the sun again and he had to squint to see at all. Sherwood's cloudy skies made much easier viewing. "There he is," Jo said, pointing to the centre of the courtyard. Kendall was dressed the same, holding a long sword in his hands and training against a group of heavily-armed opponents. Jo led James along to some benches to sit on, and he tripped a little as he stared.

As they sat, Jo glanced down at his leg. "You know, the healers' medicines work very quickly, you should be able to remove that bandage already."

"Oh, alright . . ." James carefully unwrapped the bandage from around his leg, gasping when he saw that all that remainded of his wound was a thin cut along his skin. No blood, no swelling, all very neat and tidy. And it didn't hurt a bit. "That's amazing."

"Oh, they have gifted hands. The healers in this castle come from generation after generation of healers before them. They all have that same natural gift. Though even still, you are lucky you came out of that battle barely scathed. Shadow beasts can and have done some terrible damage. Some that can never be healed."

"I don't doubt that at all. So, I was wondering . . ." James' eyes went back to Kendall. His sword moved so fast that he could hardly see it at all. He could only hear the clang as he fought off his opponents with undeniable speed and skill. "What's up with him, anyway? Why did he try to set me up?"

Jo sighed mournfully. "I think that you should focus more on the fact that he changed his mind, and went against his bond. He could have led you all the way."

"What bond?"

"He was taking you to Hawk."

"The dark sorcerer, yeah."

"Kendall's bound to him. He has been, for over a year now." Jo watched her brother sadly. "You see, just after we turned sixteen, our mother and father set out to find suitors for us. Unless a problem comes up between your sixteenth and eighteenth, you marry the person they betroth you to once you become an adult. When Katie turns sixteen, it'll be her turn to find a husband or wife, and when she turns eighteen, if nothing has happened between them, they will marry. We have a good say in the matter; our parents line up suggestions for us and give advice, but ultimately we choose."

"So, what happened?"

"There were many men and women here, for both Kendall and myself. There was one man in paticular who caught Kendall's eye; his name was Beau. He's from a wealthy merchant's city in the north. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, everything Kendall could want. And of course, that was who he chose." Her face fell. "But then Beau began to get sick. Very, very sick."

James's eyes followed Kendall's swift movements as Jo continued the story. He could almost see the droplets of sweat on the blonde's forehead.

"He was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do for him. And Kendall was so in love —or at least he thought he was— and so desperate to help him, that he went to Hawk. He kew Hawk was the only one who could help. And in exchange, they created the bond. He gave his soul to Hawk, essentially. Free for him to use, or dispose of any time he wants."

"He really did that?" James felt a twinge of jealousy. "For Beau?"

Jo nodded, anger set in her expression. "Beau got better. But it soon became clear that he didn't appreciate what Kendall had done for him, and he clearly didn't love Kendall nearly as much as Kendall loved him, if at all. Within a month he was caught in bed with some young wench and he ran off with her, leaving Kendall alone." She sniffled mournfully. "It hurt him so much . . . and look at the mess he got himself into!"

James sighed, watching Kendall. He could see the blonde's arms trembling slightly as he fought harder. But he never stopped, not once.

"He's not especially skilled or gifted. Don't misunderstand me, he is to be admired. But he's the best of us because he tries the hardest and trains the most."

"Because . . ."

"He wants to contribute to Hawk's defeat as much as he possibly can. He's got a lot of anger built up inside of him, a lot of hurt since this bond began. It has been a long time."

"I don't get it." James turned to look at her again. "If his soul belongs to Hawk, why doesn't he just get him to assassinate the King and Queen or commit suicide or something?"

"Because, Hawk is clever. Our laws don't make any exceptions for the Royal Family when it comes to serious crimes. If Kendall killed our parents, he would be executed like any other criminal. Then Hawk would lose his bond with him and have no one to control. He won't kill Kendall himself either, until he's of no more use to him, or killing him will benefit him in some way." She brushed her hair out of her face. "And his magic doesn't work inside the castle grounds; it's a spell of protection our ancestors created. As long as Kendall stays here, Hawk can't do anything to him. And nothing happens if he disobeys Hawk, except the threat of dying, of course. And a bout of pain." She gave a small smile. "Though technically, he did bring you part of the way, and then tell you what was happening. He didn't really disobey him at all in that instance."

James nodded, understanding. He didn't feel resentful towards Kendall for trying to sell him out to the villain of this world, certainly not after hearing his reasons. He wondered if the blond had been able to trust anyone since. He and Jo watched Kendall train for another few minutes, before she bid him goodbye and slipped away just in time for Kendall to finish his session and walk towards him, sweaty and flushed and still just as gorgeous. "How do you feel, James? You look much better."

"I am better, thank you," James replied graciously, standing up to meet him. "I was watching you training, you're pretty good. Do you do that every day?"

"Not every day, no. There isn't always time, but if possible I try to practice. I want to be the best I possibly can."

James resisted the urge to say that he already knew that, and just grinned. "You're certainly on your way there."

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "Thank you . . . er, I don't meant to put you under pressure, but my family have mentioned wanting to meet you."

"O-oh." James' eyes widened slightly. That would mean not only meeting Kendall's parents, who were the king and queen, but his older brothers as well. Jo had been fine, but he was still a little worried. It was a bit overwhelming to think about. But he didn't want to disappoint Kendall, so he nodded and smiled reassuringly. "That sounds good. Lead me to them."

Kendall's face lit up and he took James' hand gently in his own. His hand felt so small and delicate. "They should all be in the throne room. Evening is approaching and I'm sure they're discussing tonight's ball. Come with me."

Cheeks flushing, James followed Kendall back inside the castle and down the main corridor. His hand felt warm in his as their fingers intertwined. He was surprised that Kendall was doing this so willingly; surely at home he would have much more reserves about this kind of thing. That became clear when they came to a set of large double doors and Kendall let go to push them open. He didn't take James' hand again as they walked inside. The room was massive and decorated more beautifully than any he'd seen so far. Tapestries hung from the walls and ceilings, depicting beasts and landscapes and, James guessed, past rulers of the kingdom. There was a rich red carpet leading from the doors across to the other wide, up a few steps to where two heavily decorated thrones sat, with three simpler thrones on one side of them, and two on the other. They must have been for Kendall and his siblings to sit in. The larger thrones were occupied; two young men and a small girl stood beside them, all deep in conversation.

Kendall led James towards them, but by beckoning this time rather than taking his hand. As they got closer he found himself getting a little more anxious. It was all he could do not to trip as he walked up the steps. "Mother, Father," Kendall began in an oddly formal tone, "This is James, from Share wood. James, this is my mother, Queen Jennifer and my father, King Jonathon. These are my brothers Dak and Jett, and my sister Katie."

"It's uh, an honour to meet you all," James replied shyly, bowing down, cheeks pink.

"Rise, my boy!" the king chuckled loudly. "It's an honour to meet you too, we rarely meet travellers from unfamiliar lands."

"It's true," Jett commented. One of the first things James noticed about him was how attractive he was. If there were a definition for 'pretty boy', this guy would be it. Not that he was better looking than him. Absolutely not. "We've never met anybody like you before. But you're not royalty in Share wood?"

"No, no. I'm just a guy. Just a regular citizen. Humble subject, or something . . ."

Kendall giggled at James' stumbling, hand covering his mouth. James smiled sweetly at him. "You must attend the ball tonight!" the queen exclaimed joyfully, red hair shining. "It would be such a pleasure to have you. There will be food and dance and music, played by our band and of course, a piece played by the princes and princesses. Really, you would surely enjoy it."

"W-well, I'm not sure, I've never—"

"We'll send for someone to bring you clothes to wear. You'll look magnificent in our fine attire."

"I . . ." Feeling decidedly defeated, James nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, your highness."

"Wonderful! The ball starts in only a couple of hours, the children must practice their pieces and get dressed. I'll have a guard take you to a room to change your clothes. In the meantime, a maid will wash those for you, they're rather filthy."

And just like that, James was waving a flustered goodbye to Kendall as he and his siblings quickly left the room, before he was escorted out after them by a guard. He was led to a small room with a table, chair and a wardrobe, and waited there a while before someone brought him some clothes. He was then told that he was free to do as he pleased until the ball began but if he wanted to stay in this room, the guard would come and get him when it was time to go. Deciding not to explore the castle alone, he opted to stay in the room and sat at the table, flicking through some dusty books from the shelf. The clothes he wore included a soft white shirt and burgundy robes, boots and trousers and a black belt with a large silver buckle. He was given jewelled cuffs to wear on his wrists, adding a certain high class look to his outfit. He'd never worn clothes like this before; they were soft, if a little itchy, and he got used to the feeling pretty quickly. A maid took his clothes away to clean them, examining his jeans in bewilderment as she did.

James waited and read some more until the guard returned to fetch him, and he stood up nervously and left the room with him. "The ballroom is this way," the man said, leading him along past some more guards and doors. "Just beyond the throne room."

James could already hear chatter as they approached another set of double doors. "Thanks," he grinned as the guard pushed the door open for him.

"You're welcome, enjoy the evening!" James walked inside the ballroom and looked around, jaw dropping. It was even larger than the throne room, even more beautiful. On one side of the room was a stage, where some musical instruments stood and some finely dressed musicians sat beside them. They hadn't started playing yet, however, and all he could hear was the excited conversation of the guests. He spotted the king and queen, and Jo and Katie dressed in amazing gowns.

James looked around as he walked through the room, trying desperately to spot Kendall among the guests, all dressed in the same fine clothes with the same lavish hairstyles. When he did spot him, he could swear that his heart really did stop for a moment. The blond was holding a goblet in his hand, sipping probably wine, and talking to a pair of noblemen with a charming smile on his face. His robes were long and cerulean blue, elegantly embroidered with silvery thread. He wore a crown but unlike the tall golden crowns his parents wore, his was a silver circlet, delicately intertwined around his head and dotted with tiny decorative leaves and gems. He seemed to glow. James almost blindly made his way though the crowd towards him. He had no idea how to dance like these people did but he wanted to take his hand and dance with him all night, simply so nobody else could. But before he could get close enough for the blond to even notice him, someone seemed to call him and he turned and walked away, handing his goblet to a nearby footman as he made his way towards the stage.

James sighed, looking up at the stage as a herald walked into it, right to the front. He cleared his throat and the guests fell immediately silent. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," he began in a loud voice, head upturned in a snooty manner. "As always, it is time to hear performances from the crown princes and princesses of Cali. Our first performer will be, as always, the eldest child, Prince Dak."

The crowd applauded and James followed suit, as Dak walked out onto the stage with a six string instrument that looked a little like a guitar, but was shaped differently and a little smaller. When Dak began to play, the strings gave off a higher sound. He plucked at them quickly, skilfully, playing an upbeat and cheery song, probably to get the guests in the mood to hear more. James listened openly, and enjoyed it enough for his applause to be genuine since it ended. Next the herald returned and announced Jett's name, and on the young man came carrying a small harp. The song he played was much more melancholy, but it was beautiful and it was clear he had worked hard on it. Every note was significant. Music seemed to be a natural part of him.

"Prince Kendall," the herald announced next, still posed stiff. Kendall emerged onto the stage, James instantly perking up and watching intently. Kendall took a seat at the front of the stage, holding a flute similar to the one he'd been playing earlier that day, only this one was larger and more more extravagant. Then again, what would you expect from royalty?

Once the audience was totally silent, Kendall raised the flute to his lips with a small smile, opened his mouth and began to play. James recognised the basis of the song immediately and had to smile. Not that he could help it anyway; he played beautifully. That little crease in his brow meant he was deep in concentration as his fingers danced over the instrument. After a few lines had passed, his eyes drifted shut and he lost himself in the music, just as his audience were. James' eyes stayed fixed on the blond the entire time, unable to look away even if he'd wanted to. When the song did inevitably end, he did his best to applaud the hardest, the loudest. Kendall gave a flustered but poised bow before leaving the stage.

His sisters took their turn, and they were equally skilled, but rather than watch them, James watched Kendall walk back into the audience and stand in the crowd, acting as though he had a hope of blending in with them. He stood out easily; even if he weren't dressed the way he was, surely people would assume he was royalty. He had that natural grace, the elegance. The beauty . . .

When the performances ended, James walked briskly to where Kendall was and tapped him on the shoulder before anyone else could speak to him. The blond turned to see him, face lighting up immediately. "James!" His eyes wandered from the brunet's face down his whole body and back up again. There was a definite trace of a smirk on his face as he said, "Those clothes suit you well. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. You do too, and your performance was great. You're a very talented musician."

"Thank you. Though I can't take much credit, the song wasn't entirely my own." Kendall gave a cheeky wink, before glancing over his shoulder. "I should go converse with other guests. But I hope we can talk again later? You should try and meet some new people, I'm sure there's plenty here eager to talk to you. They all find you rather fascinating, you know."

"Should I be flattered?" James joked. "Or are they more fascinated in the way people are fascinated by new kinds of insects?"

Kendall laughed. "Perhaps somewhere in between. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone to talk to." They heard someone call Kendall's name and the blond sighed. "Okay, I'll speak to you later. There's plenty of food and wine too, if you get hungry. Please enjoy yourself." And he turned to move off into the crowds, already being hounded by different noblemen eager to make conversation.

Suddenly James felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a beautiful red-haired woman and a short balding man standing before him, both dressed in fine attire like this. "Good evening, sir," the man greeted with a slight twang to his accent. "My name is Lord Reginald, and this is Lady Celine. We come from the eastern islands. We have been told you come from a strange land nobody here has ever heard of, what was it, Sheer Wood?"

"Sherwood," James corrected, trying not to sound too tired of all this. Reginald and Celine were eager to know more about his home, and so he began to tell them. He didn't tell them too much, not wanting to frighten them with concepts as foreign as technology and engineering. But he described their society and lifestyle as best he could, and their eyes remained as wide as saucers the entire time. It didn't take long before he was asked by somebody else. And then someone else. And another, and the groups kept coming. Only a few seemed actually interested in learning more about him as a person. He tried not to take it personally; he himself was eager to learn about Cali. And so when he told these people stories about Sherwood, he heard stories about Cali in return.

The coast was two or three days' journey away. On the coast were some wealthy towns where several noblemen and women lived, as well as the surrounding islands. It was a large fishing and sailing community, though it was said it used to be a place ruled by pirates. That had long since passed however, since a new, stronger generation of the Knight family took over. This had been Kendall's grandfather, apparently; he had banished bandits and pirates from the lands. Of course, they still existed, and kept coming, but he had managed to improve the problem a lot from what it had previously been. To the north was a mountain range largely inhabited by dragons. Some were peaceful, some not so much. Though since the beginning, since the foundation of the very Kingdom, the biggest threat had always been dark magic, shadow magic. Sorcerers, witches, all threatening the land with their power. But there were always very few of them, and many generations simply kept themselves to themselves. Anyone practicing dark magic, using it for evil means, if they were caught, would surely be executed. For many people it wasn't worth that small amount of satisfaction. Except, of course, for Hawk. He seemed to be different from all the rest. This made James think about the way that man had wanted to capture him so badly. He didn't understand why.

The ball was in full swing, and James really was enjoying himself, though it was all a little exhausting. He danced, he talked, he ate and drank. It was thrilling, better than any school dance he'd been to. It seemed trivial to even think about those now.

Then James suddenly saw Kendall walking towards the doors of the ballroom, pushing one open and slipping through the gap. Biting his lip, he turned back to the women he'd been talking to and said politely, "Would you excuse me for a moment?" When they nodded, he walked with as much speed as he could without seeming too obvious. He then followed suit out the ballroom door and into the hall. Kendall was standing by the wall, back straight with his hands clasped neatly in front of him. His eyes were shut as his head tilted back a little against the wall.

"Getting tired of the party, huh?" James asked, Kendall turning to glancve at him quickly, startled.

He smiled, "A little bit." He stepped away from the wall and over to James. "I sometimes find it quite suffocating in there. When everybody wants to speak to you, often it leads you to not want to speak to anybody."

"I get what you mean. I was only of mild interest in there but it was still pretty exhausting. Are you done for the night or . . ?"

"I don't doubt I will be back in there, unfortunately. But not for a while. I might go for a walk outside."

"Outside the grounds?" James asked apprehensively, instantly remembering what Jo had said. "I don't know if you should . . ."

"So, someone told you?" Without waiting for an answer, Kendall just gave a small smile and spoke on, "I was actually thinking of taking a walk in the gardens, perfectly safe. You can join me if you like. I understand if you wish to return to the ball . . ."

"No, no, I'll go with you. I'd like to." He smiled as Kendall's cheeks flushed. He followed the blond down the hall, past a few drowsy looking guards, though he saw one younger one quite perky as he listened to the music coming from the ballroom. Kendall led him to the large double doors at the end of the hall and pushed one open with a slight huff, walking out into the darkness. Well, the semi-darkness; a few lanterns lit up the area, and the light from the moon and stars was plenty to see with. They glimmered silver high above their heads. They were standing on a large area paved with round, smooth stones.

"This is where we host festivals and performances during the summer," Kendall was telling him, pointing to a raised platform on the left. "Of course, as you can see there isn't as much space here as in the ballroom, so these events would be smaller. And these pathways here lead all around the gardens, to the flower garden, the pond, the trees . . . and it's all secure inside the castle walls."

"It's beautiful," was all James could reply in awe. As he looked around, even this small portion of the gardens that he could see looked so beautiful and enchanting in this light. The moonlight shone off Kendall's hair and pale skin, and his eyes sparkled as he held out his hand and beckoned for James to follow him down one of the pathways. James, of foucre, eagerly followed and fell into step beside him.

He could hear the faint chirping of crickets, the occasional hoot of an owl somewhere in the trees. "I feel like I'm in a fairytale place," he admitted, cheeks pink, though Kendall probably couldn't see that in this low light. "Like an enchanted forest or some shit like that. Know what I mean?"

"No," Kendall chuckled. "I do not. I've never been in an enchanted forest."

"Well, neither have I, my point was . . . never mind." James took a deep breath, stopping at last when they were under a pair of tall trees, just a little off the path, out of sight of the doors. "Look, Kendall . . . I just wanted to say again that there really are no hard feelings about what happened today. We didn't really talk about it and I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked doubtfully, face scrunching up in a little frown. James wanted so badly to touch his face and smooth out those lines.

"I'm sure," he insisted. "Jo was the one who told me about how you have to do what Hawk says . . . I don't blame you, I think it really sucks what he did to you. He took advantage of you totally, though I guess that's what you expect from a dark sorcerer with shadow beasts for pets . . . a-anyway, I'm just really sorry you had to go through all of that, it couldn't have been easy. I got dumped in sophomore year once, you don't know what that is but the point is it really sucked and I can guess a little bit how you might feel—_mmf_."

Kendall had just kissed him, hands tightly gripping the front of his soft shirt. He let out a little involuntary squeak, eyes wide. His hands just brushed off Kendall's slim waist when the blond pulled back, eyes fluttering open again. "I'm so sorry," Kendall murmured, cheeks flushing, though it was difficult for James to see that. "That wasn't appropriate of me at all, I—_mmf_."

Two could play at that game.

"Seemed pretty appropriate to me," James chuckled, arms tight around Kendall, hands on his lower back, the blond's arms moving from his waist to his shoulders to his hair. He seemed too scattered, too confused to settle anywhere. James kissed him again, tilting his head and slipping his tongue inside the blond's mouth.

It was just as he did that, and Kendall's body pressed impossibly closer to this, that he began to feel a little paranoid, a little self-conscious. This was the crown prince he was making out with, it probably wasn't the smartest decision he'd ever made. He pulled back again, breath puffing out against Kendall's as the blond stared up at him with wide eyes and a dimpled smile. "I'm a little worried someone might see us," James admitted, embarrassed. "I don't think your family would be too happy."

"No, they wouldn't. I'm sure my sisters would be happy, but the rest . . ." Kendall shook his head, chuckling to himself. "They would be most displeased with you, despite it being me who's made the first move."

"Exactly my point."

"I understand. Come with me." Kendall took James' hand gently and turned away from him, walking further down the path and away from the castle. Then they took a sharp left turn and found themselves standing on a flat stretch of grass underneath a willow tree. "Nobody can see us here," the blond told him, sitting down on the grass and watching James follow suit. "I used to sit out here when I wanted to get away, nobody ever found me."

"It's really nice under here," James commented appreciatively, glancing up at where he could just see moonlight filtering through the leaves and thin branches. "It's cosy."

"Very cosy," Kendall agreed softly, cheeks pink as he watched James and scooted a little closer to him. James turned to face him again and their noses bumped together. They both laughed a little nervously, one overwhelmed by lack of experience, the other unsure what move he should make to avoid embarrassing himself. James knew one thing for sure; he didn't want Kendall to go away any time soon. He'd be pretty willing to do anything to keep him here. So he slipped an arm around his waist, pulled their bodies flush together and kissed him for the third time. Kendall hummed in content, hand reaching up to cup his cheek as he twisted his body to face him completely. They kissed each other eagerly for how long, James didn't know. He heard his own heavy breath alongside Kendall's every time either of them took in a mouthful of air between kisses, before pressing close together again. If anyone did find them now, he didn't care. All he could think and feel was Kendall. He'd never felt like this before, not even close.

He felt himself slipping back, not realising it at first, until he was slumped on the ground on his back and Kendall was up tight against him, half on top of him, kissing him eagerly. James' hand wrapped around Kendall's clothed thigh and hoisted it onto his hip, and they were even closer and _God_, James really wanted them to be naked right now. He wanted to feel all of him, wanted to touch every inch of smooth skin.

But then suddenly, he thought of Beau.

It wasn't jealousy, as he'd expected. Of course, part of him still felt a little envious, deep down, but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was the feelings of the blond now pulling away from him, noticing he had become unresponsive. "What's the matter?" Kendall asked softly, breathlessly, frowning down at him in confusion.

"We shouldn't do this," James replied reluctantly, sitting up and pulling Kendall with him. The blond's hand pressed against his chest, their noses still almost touching. "It's too soon. I don't want to rush into anything too crazy, okay? Not after . . . I mean . . . I'm sorry."

Kendall stared at him for another moment or two, seeming to be deliberating what he was saying. To James' relief, he nodded and smiled sweetly, giving James a quicker and more innocent kiss. "That's very considerate of you. I appreciate it."

"Do you really? You're not mad?"

"Mad? I should hope I'm not—"

"Angry, I meant angry."

"Oh. No, I'm not. You're probably right. I cannot help myself, I fall for people quite easily . . ." Kendall's cheeks were flushed dark red. "It's one of my greatest flaws. My father says it's because I have an open heart, and that I should be glad of it, but it has given me more pain than happiness. As I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, I know," James nodded, taking hold of Kendall's hand and squeezing it. "But you should know that I really do like you a lot, Kendall. There's just something about you."

Kendall bit his lip, unable to fight the grin off his face. "You flatter me," he teased, prodding his shoulder. "But you're very kind. And you should know that I feel the same. You're unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"Ditto. Means I agree," James added quickly before Kendall could open his mouth to ask. He chuckled, pushing his hair back from his eyes and glancing up at the sky again. "It must be really late by now. I didn't even notice the time go by."

"Are you tired?" Kendall asked, playing with his fingers. "We have plenty of rooms here to spare, you can spend the night if you wish. I wouldn't trust walking these woods in the dark. But of course, if you do want to leave now I can send for some guards to escort you . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

"After what's happened both times I've come here, I think I'll take that offer. But not until morning. A bed for the night would be great."

"Wonderful!" Getting to his feet, Kendall offered James his hand and helped him to his feet. "Let's go back inside, I think I might also retire to bed. This day has worn me out."

"Can't argue there," James laughed, their arms linked as they walked. However, once they got within view of the castle, they let go and tried to treat each other as good friends, if that, and nothing more. James wanted to hold Kendall's hand and kiss him in front of everyone in the hall, everyone in the ballroom. But doing so would land them both in huge trouble, and so he had to keep those desires buried deep down inside of him. Kendall had a word with a castle guard before leading James up the staircase and down another extravagantly decorated corridor.

"I hope this room will be sufficient for you," he said a little nervously as he gestured towards the door. "I have sent for a maid to bring you some nightclothes; your clothes from today should be clean and dry by now, she'll bring those too."

"Thanks, Kendall," James replied, opening the door and looking around. "Trust me, this room is great. And I had a really amazing time tonight."

"So did I," Kendall replied bashfully, glancing down at his shoes before glancing up at James again. Their eyes met and their cheeks flushed. As though reading each other's minds, both took a quick glance left and right down the hallway to check if the coast was clear. Only one guard was stationed, and his eyes were shut, his stance slumped. It was pretty late at night after all. So the two slammed together and shared one more long, passionate kiss. It was over much too soon, but definitely a great way to end the night.

"Goodnight, James," Kendall said pleasantly and politely, giving a little bow and a subtle wink. "Sweet dreams." And he turned, walking back the way he had come.

"You too!" James called after him, smiling to himself, a little in disbelief, a little in simple pure joy, as he stepped into his room and shut the door.

The next morning, James bid polite goodbyes to Kendall and his family, the two making sure not to show any signs of what happened between them the night before. But as James left the castle, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Kendall, he was told as the blond apologised profusely, couldn't walk him back though the forest as he had other duties to attend to. But he sent two soldiers to escort him and make sure he wasn't attacked. Nothing came of it, thankfully, and he bid them goodbye when they came close to the burnt out car. As he walked towards the telltale sound of the wind chimes, he turned back and saw that they were gone. Sighing to himself, he headed back through the woods, across the bridge, and back into the urban world.

He was a bit worried, as he got closer to home, that his mother might have been worrying about him. He had been gone all night, after all. At least, he thought he had . . . it was all very confusing to them.

"I'm home!" he called as he walked unlocked the door and walked inside. "Mom, you here?"

"Kitchen!" she called back, and he walked along into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table and reading a magazine, cup of coffee in her hand. "Hi, sweetie," she said with a smile. "How was school?"

"Um . . . fine?" Frowning in confusion, James glanced at the clock on the wall. 4pm. Had he been gone for a whole twenty four hours, and she hadn't noticed?! "It was fine. How was work?"

"Same old," she replied tiredly. "I've got three days to go over some promotional ideas from my employees, it's so exhausting. I'm meant to announce which ones I want to use on Thirsday."

Thursday . . . James feigned confusion and asked, "Uh, what date is it again today?"

"The 17th, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering . . ." The 17th. Monday. 4pm.

Not a single minute had passed since he left. And yet he'd spent the whole night in Cali. How was that possible?

His mouth still felt changed, his brain still dizzy with ecstasy when he thought of Kendall, his touch and his kisses. How could it all of been a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

**This took me so so long to write I'm so sorry...my writing record has been so bad this summer. Anyway, I hope whatever few readers I have left enjoy this :P**

There was one thing that didn't make sense. It didn't fit in with the time, the way that none had passed in Sherwood during his stay in Cali.

He still had a cut on his leg. The exact same length and width, a thin slice across his skin. If he were to go with his first theory, that his entire experience in Cali was a dream, then that cut shouldn't have been there. Because, logically speaking, there were no shadow beasts, and so he couldn't possibly have been attacked by one. Therefore, a mark couldn't have been left on his skin. Unless of course, he cut it on something else and his imagination replaced the true story . . . but what else was strong enough to cut through his jeans that you found out in the woods?

The second theory was obviously that Cali was real, as was every experience of his there. And that of course explained the cut, and the mild dizziness he still felt every time he thought about that ball, sitting out in the gardens with Kendall. However, that didn't explain the difference in time, how he spent hours there, a whole night there, and nothing changed in his hometown. Surely that didn't make sense. Was it some sort of time relativity space warp? It was only across the river. And how could he have concocted such a story, a whole world, in such little Sherwood time? In a nutshell, neither of his theories explained what was going on completely, not sufficiently. He figured that his only other option was to, once again, go back to Cali and see what happened then. This time, however, it was much less about proving or disproving its reality, and much more about the wonders he would experience there. Sherwood paled in comparison, in every way imaginable. Who the hell needed running water and technological advances anyway? Cali had _dragons_. Maybe he would see one on his next visit. Unlikely, considering they lived in the mountains far north, but still . . .

He was getting carried away again. Now was not the time to lose himself in another daydream.

The next day he returned to Cali, crossing the bridge with caution before using a combination of casual jogging and (extremely) desperate sprinting to get through the forest and out the other side, the village and castle spread out before him. A smile wide on his face, he began to walk again, down the roughly carved out road. A man on a cart loaded with barrels passed him, tipping his hat, "Morning!"

"Morning," James replied with a grin and a wave, feeling the man's eyes burning into his back as he sped up and neared the castle. Probably eying his jeans again, like everyone else did. Not that it bothered him.

When he walked to the castle, crossed the bridge to the great front doors, two guards standing on either side stopped him and asked for a name. "What is your business here?" one asked, staring hard at him.

"Um, I'm here just to visit, I guess," James stammered. "I'm James Diamond from Sherwood . . . I don't have a business."

"James Diamond?" The guard's frown instantly changed to a friendly smile. "The prince has been expecting you. Please, go inside."

"Thank you!" James stepped inside the doors to the hall, looking around and wondering, rather embarrassingly, where on earth he should start searching for Kendall. He wandered down the hall, taking in the hustle and bustle of staff wandering back and forth about their daily tasks.

"James! Back so soon?" It was Princess Katie, dressed in clothes much like those Kendall and Jo wore in the woods, only hers were built much more lightly; in fact, she wore no armour at all. Maybe she was only in training?

"Yeah, I wanted to see Kendall," James replied, smiling in greeting at her. She was small for a thirteen year old, with large brown eyes. She reminded him very much of her father; he could see traces of her siblings in her too. "Do you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately he is out patrolling the forest for signs of shadow beats . . . but he should be back shortly, he's usually out only morning to afternoon."

"Oh, okay . . . thank you."

"I must get on to my lessons, I'm sorry to disappoint you. But perhaps you could use this time to explore a bit? My parents will not mind, feel free to look around the castle. The gardens are something worth seeing."

"I'll keep that in mind!" She left, and he held his tongue about how, as a matter of fact, he had been in the gardens before. Instead of going there, he decided to head up the stairs; the castle was both tall and wide, he was curious as to what kind of rooms and chambers lay in the floors above his head. The staircase was wide, the walls and ceilings decorated with portraits of animals, landscapes and who he assumed must have been past rulers of the kingdom. He walked up the steps slowly so he could admire them, hand gripping the handrail as he ascended. Once in the upstairs hallway, he decided to take a left and walk down that way. The same large windows cast large beams of light into the corridor; he watched little flecks of dust fluttering around in the light as he walked. He stopped in front of one particular window with a perfect view of the gardens. He gazed down, spotting the willow tree he and Kendall had hidden under the night before. He grinned to himself, cheeks flushing a little. Then a sudden impact to his side had him stumbling away, grabbing the drapes to steady himself.

"I'm so sorry!" a male voice stuttered out. James turned to see the young man kneeling on the floor, picking up some sheets of parchment and a couple of small glass jars. "I was reading my report, I didn't see where I was going . . ."

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" James helped him up, watching him dust himself off and rearrange the bundle in his arms. He was stocky and a little shorter than James, with pale skin, brown eyes and short dark hair. "Are you in a hurry somewhere?"

"No, not now. I've just been to see one of the footmen," the boy said, scratching his head feebly and smiling up at him. "He's been feeling a little poorly, but he'll be just fine by morning."

"You're a healer?" James said, eyeing the books he held in his hand.

"I am, my father is a healer too. It's a profession passed through the generations, you see," he replied. "Actually . . . I think you may have met my father. His name is Hortense."

"I did meet him! He was the one who fixed my leg. But how did you know . . ?"

"Oh, he had to tell me he was the healer of the stranger from another world. That's what he called you, at least. Are you really from another world?"

"I . . . I've heard some people say I'm just from another kingdom they've never heard of," James said, smiling nervously. "But I . . . I think so." He held out his hand. "I'm James."

"My name is Logan," the boy said, shaking his hand with zeal and grinning. "It's really great to meet you. I was hoping I would . . ."

"Because I'm so fascinating?" James chuckled. Okay, this kind of attention was something he could live with.

"Well, yes! I've just been so eager to hear about your world and the people and . . . I'm sorry, I'm getting much too ahead of myself."

"No, that's okay! I'd love to tell you about it, when do you have time to talk?"

"W-well, I do now, actually," Logan stuttered, smiling and blushing and hoisting his armful of books higher to get a better grip. "I'm to go out to the herb gardens and collect a fresh supply for our mixes, maybe you'd like to accompany me?"

"Sure. Lead the way, Logan."

The two made their way back down the stairs and Logan led James to the gardens. James followed him down the pathway, past the point where he and Kendall had walked, all the way to the back, where rows of shrubs and little crops sat by the wall. Logan knelt down and opened his jars, lining them all up neatly on the grass. "Tell me about your world," he said as he began to pluck at the bushes.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, no, just speak to me as I work. It's better I do it alone."

So James sat beside Logan and began to tell him about his own world. He didn't give too much away, not wanting to frighten or shock him, but he did give him a few vague details about the sorts of things they had discovered, the medical achievements they made use of. Logan stared at him in awe at one point for a few minutes at a time, completely forgetting about this work. "That's incredible," he mused. "Just incredible. I hope that one day we too can achieve such things in Cali . . ."

"I'm sure you will," James told him with a grin. "Just give it time."

The two talked for another ten or fifteen minutes when suddenly another boy came to join them, one with tan skin and black hair cropped short. His name was Carlos, and he too had come to the garden to collect herbs, although not for medicines; for potions. He was a sorcerer. For a while James could only stare in awe at him; he looked so much more ordinary than he would have expected. Then again, Hawk hadn't looked particularly magical at first glance; perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised. Either way, it was fascinating to meet someone like him, although the sorcerer seemed much more interested in hearing about James' world than telling James about his. He felt a little like a professional storyteller at this point. Hey, maybe if he ever needed to make a living in Cali, that was what he could do . . . he stopped himself from thinking about that anymore.

Soon after that, Logan and Carlos returned to their work. Just as James walked back inside with them, he heard someone call his name and turned to see Kendall walking towards him, still dressed in his armour, with another man walking beside him. This man was shorter and clearly much older, walking with a slight waddle and a frown on his face. "You're back from your patrol!" James greeted happily, walking to meet him halfway.

"I am, I heard you'd arrived already. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you in person . . ." Kendall indicated a hand to the man beside him. "James, this is Reginald Bitters, my father's advisor. Bitters, this is James Diamond of Share Wood."

"Yes, yes, I've seen him before," Advisor Bitters said briskly and tightly, hands squeezing the scrolls of parchment he held in his hand. "I have to get on with my duties, I must go see the king." And with that he bustled off, mumbling under his breath.

"He's not a bad man," Kendall said to James. "He is just a bit tense. He works very hard, he believes in perfection."

"Well, I can completely understand that." James and Kendall began to walk down the corridor together, James taken in Kendall's slightly messy hair and flushed cheeks and smiling to himself. "Oh, hey," he said, the two stopping. "You have a twig in your hair." He reached forward and gently plucked it from Kendall's hair, the prince blushing slightly and smiling up at him.

"Thank you," he replied sweetly. "Have you enjoyed your morning?"

"I have! I met some of the staff, a healer and a sorcerer. They were really great, really fun to talk to. Of course they wanted to hear all about Sherwood and I didn't get to hear a whole lot about what they do . . ."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kendall chuckled. "I suppose people cannot help their fascination with you. But you want to learn much more about Cali, don't you?"

James nodded and Kendall held out his hand. James took it and Kendall led him down the hallway around a corner. He approached a pair of tall dark double doors and pushed one open, taking James inside. Immediately he saw what it was; it was the library. Tall shelves of books reaching to the ceiling all around, a few chairs and tables, thick rugs on the floor. "Wow," James whistled. It blew Sherwood's public library completely away.

"What do you wish to learn about?" Kendall asked him.

James looked around at the colossal shelves, all crowded with knowledge of a world he didn't understand. The he looked back at the prince beside him. Where did he want to start? "I want to learn about you," he found himself saying. "About your family."

Kendall nodded and led him to one particular shelf, pointing along the rows and rows of books. "There books here," he pointed. "They document the family tree, going back hundreds of years. They state the date of birth, marriage and death for each person. Then these books here, there is at least one for each generation." He smiled at James. "There is a large chance that one day your name will be in one of these books. Your arrival is sure to be documented."

"That's a weird thing to think about . . ."

"It is, isn't it?" Kendall sat down at the table. "Choose what you want to read about, and we can look at it together. I'll answer any questions I can."

The two spent all afternoon in the library, James learning all about the history of Cali's royalty. Kendall had been named after his great great grandfather, who never became king as he was the younger of two boys, but who led their army through a yearlong war against invading soldiers from the south. And at the end of it all, as it turned out, he stabbed himself out of guilt for what he had done, being a pacifist all his life who was strongly against war. He did it to protect his people, he wrote in his suicide note. He deserved no praise for it. It was interesting to read about, and to ask Kendall about too; the blond had made it his mission to find out all about his namesake when he was still a child. Names tended to be passed through different generations in their family.

James had dinner with Kendall's family that night; it was a very formal and subdued event, the family sitting at the table, the servers plating up their food before they all began to eat in silence. Thankfully James had experienced formal family dinners before; being a Diamond, he experienced them frequently with his mother's relatives at Christmas, birthdays and anniversaries. He sat next to Kendall and ate as slowly and politely as he did, copying his movements as best he could. A few times they made eye contact and passed subtle little smiles between one another.

He left that evening, once again finding that no time had passed back in Sherwood. It was bizarre, but hey, at least he didn't have to explain to his mother why he kept disappearing for long periods of time. Because he would definitely be doing this again. And he did, every day after school. It was easy to handle; he could do his homework when he got back and take care of anything else he needed to do. Then the next day he'd go to school, drop his backpack at home afterwards, and then return to Cali again. It was a great system, one that made him happier than he'd ever been.

When Kendall was available, he and James spent every possible moment together. They would sit in the library together, or Kendall would teach James a bit of combat before James taught him about Sherwood sports, or they would just sit in the gardens and talk. He often ate with them in the evenings, he and Kendall sneaking off whenever the opportunity arose. When Kendall was busy with his family or out on patrol, James spent time with Logan and Carlos provided they had the time. They were wonderful company and already they felt to him like the closest friends he'd ever had. Nobody back in Sherwood had ever felt like that, not even people he'd known for years. When Carlos and Logan were busy, he would read in the library or continue to explore the castle, studying things like the statues and the paintings in detail to pass the time. One afternoon he was in one of the upstairs corridors, the east wing as far as he knew, exploring this hallway that seemed to be slightly darker than the others. He usually didn't enter any rooms, not unless they seemed like places he could take a look in at. Nothing that looked like a bedroom, nothing like that. He wants to avoid any possibly uncomfortable situations.

James stopped outside one door; one decorated particularly extravagantly, with little slivers of silver and gold, an elegant wooden carving on its surface. It depicted two figures, genderless, faceless, pressed together in an embrace surrounded by trees in various stages of growth and season. He reached a hand out and lightly stroked over one tree carving, of a tree in full spring bloom; the bumpy, leafy texture was comfortable to touch.

Despite all this, it wasn't even this door that caught his eye. It was slightly ajar, and from behind it came an unearthly glow. Swallowing nervously, he glanced up and down the corridor briefly, seeing nobody was there, before slowly pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The room was large, much like all other rooms in the castle. There was only one window, on the far wall, and was covered by long drapes. Along two of the walls were benches, two rows at each, along with several candle holders and empty lanterns. In the centre was a raised platform, a few steps high. On one end was a throne, much plainer than the thrones downstairs, only decorated in silver; on the other side was another throne, made of plain stone. They sat facing each other, divided by a large stone slab in the centre, with something on top. Cautiously treading closer to the centre of the room, he at last ascended the first step to the stage. He took four more steps before he could stop himself, and there he was.

On the slab was a large silver basin. It was the source of the strange glow, and at first glance looked to simply be filled with water. However, as he looked closer, he saw how the water shone, seemed to give the basin impossible depth, and swirled and flowed around the way no ordinary water would sitting in a still basin like this. He couldn't even see the bottom, and this basin was shallow from the outside. It had to be magic, of course, there was no other explanation. As he gazed down at it, he rested one hand on the stone slab, and lifted the other slowly; the urge to just tip the water with his finger was growing by the second.

"If I were you, young man, I would not put my hand in there."

"Shit! I mean, uh—" Jumping back in surprise and stumbling backwards down the steps, he turned at last to see the king himself standing at the door, one hand pushing it half shut behind him. "Oh, y-your highness, I'm sorry, the door was open and I just—"

"Rise, my boy," King Jonathan chuckled, patting his shoulder lightly and smiling as James rose back to his feet. "I understand the curiosity. I imagine you've never seen a room like this before."

"No, I haven't," James replied quietly, glancing back towards the stage and the glowing basin. "What is this place? If you don't mind me asking . . ."

"Not at all. This chamber is sacred to the royal family of Cali. It is known as the Chamber of the Trinity." Jonathan stepped back onto the stage, beckoning for James to follow him. He did and they stood on either side of the basin. "You see this window here?" he said, pointing towards the drapes-covered window. "In the mornings, the sun's rays shine through it once the drapes are pulled aside, and land perfectly on this stage. And during the night, the stage is lit by the light of the moon. Every time. Do you know why?"

"No," James answered honestly, eyes flickering between the window, the basin and the older man standing beside him.

"Because, the trinity this chamber is named after represents reality. In reality, there are three things that, no matter how hard people try to keep them hidden, will always be found." He nodded towards the window. "The light, the darkness . . ." And he pointed to the basin. "And the truth."

"So, this basin shows the truth?" James asked, gazing down at the swirling water.

"It does, in a way. This basin is enchanted; the spell was cast generations ago by a faction of the kingdom's most powerful sorcerers. Every fifty years, a current generation of sorcerers are gathered together to recharge the magic, to make sure it works. It's an extremely important treasure." Jonathan pointed down at the water. "We use this basin often, to check a person's character. My grandfather had twin sons and used it to choose who would be king. Our family have used it to choose leaders for our army during times of war. And if needed, it can be used to determine a life partner . . ."

Immediately, James thought of Kendall, hands resting on the stone slab. "And so . . . they put their hand in?"

"Yes, just one hand. The basin's perceptive energy is charged with silver moonstones. We keep them here . . ." He pointed across the room to a large chest, one he hadn't noticed before. "They were mined from the mountains, some are centuries old. When we wish to perform this ritual, the current ruler of the family takes a stone, declares the conditions of the decision being made, utters a prayer, and drops the stone into the basin. The person in question then dips their hand in the water to find the moonstone." He motioned curling his hand into a fist, eyes lit as he spoke in total focus. "If this person is the correct choice, then the stone will present itself to them, charged with power, and they will give it to the family as a gift, a symbol of their truth. And if not . . . the basin perceives their intentions, their reasoning for signing up to the ritual. If it senses dishonest, dishonourable intentions, then they are cursed with a terrible punishment, unique to each person. Essentially, if someone's intentions are good, they either find the stone, or they do not. But if their intentions are otherwise, it is up to them whether or not they want to take the risk. If they do not truly believe they are up to the task, if they are not willing to risk everything for the task, then they will surely be cursed. It is a sure way to narrow our choices down to those who are truly worthy. With this basin, we find their truth."

"That's . . . wow. It's incredible, really. We have nothing like this where I'm from. We have to just, sort of . . . make a choice and trust that we're right."

"Sometimes that's not nearly enough . . . people can deceive by many means. But not this one." Jonathan sighed, hand scratching at his trimmed beard, stroking his jaw. "I plan to use this ritual soon . . . to determine a new partner for Kendall. After what happened with that other man, I think this is what we need to do. I will not stand for another suitor hurting my son. Their truth will be shown to me, to everyone, before I allow that."

"That seems like the best decision to me," James told him with a polite smile. "I've heard about what happened to him . . ."

"It was awful, a travesty." Jonathan's brow furrowed and he scowled. "That weasel of a man. We welcomed him into our family, and he tossed that aside as if it were nothing. Not only that . . . but my son still lives with the consequences of placing his love and trust in the wrong person."

"I know," James sighed, nodding and letting his gaze drift back to the basin. "Your Highness," he cleared his throat nervously. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my boy, ask away."

"I don't know if you would even be able to answer . . . but Hawk, the sorcerer, he was trying to take me. He tried to order Kendall to take me to him, and I don't know why. What use would I be to a man like him? I have no magical talents."

"Hmm . . ." Turning his back and beckoning James over to the spectators' benches, the two sat down side by side. "That's something I'm not entirely sure of. Obviously, your difference to other citizens of Cali is that you're from another world entirely. Perhaps there is something inside of you not within the rest of us? Something he understands but the rest of us do not."

"Maybe he's met other people before, from my world," James suggested feebly, scratching the back of his head. "That could be how he knows. Or he's just really intuitive, or has some kind of special book . . ."

"Who can say? We would have to do much more research into the art of dark magic to be sure, something I do not wish to involve myself in. My advice to you would be to exercise caution outside of these grounds, and to keep your wits about you. Hawk is undoubtedly powerful, but he suffers from a touch of arrogance. This could, I'm sure, in the event of an emergency, be used as a weapon against him."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

It was only a day or two after that that the Trinity came up in conversation again, though not with the king. He hadn't spoken directly to the man since then, both due to lack of opportunity and that remaining shyness he still felt around him. It came up again in conversation with Carlos and Logan, one day as the three of them were sitting in one of the downstairs corridors as Logan sat with a basket on his lap, picking leaves from their stalks and separating them into tidy little piles.

"Do you know," Logan said at last, turning to smile at James and Carlos. "An idea has come to mind."

"An idea?" Carlos repeated, brow furrowed.

"Yes. James is clearly deeply infatuated with Prince Kendall."

Carlos chuckled, turning to look at James with a smirk. "That's certainly true."

"Don't tease me," James protested squeakily, cheeks turning red. Despite the fact that they were right on the mark, playing along wasn't something he felt comfortable with.

"I think it's wonderful to see you this way!" Logan chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Really, it's a sweet sight. The prince has had his hardships when it comes to love; I think many people have been hoping for him to find someone new."

"Does everyone know about him and Beau?"

"Most people do," Carlos explained. "We are, of course, obligated to keep the secrets of the family within these walls. But somehow word got out; not only was it a tragedy, it was a scandal. People were fascinated by the story."

It was just like celebrity breakups in his world; people were intrigued by the personal lives of others. Human nature was the same in every world, whether the motive was concern or simply curiosity. "It must suck, to have people who don't know you know something so personal about your life."

"Oh absolutely." Carlos picked at one of his dirty fingernails, bitten short. "But it was not done out of malice; for the most part Cali villagers only wish happiness for their royal family."

"I believe you," James replied sincerely. "I'm glad their intentions are good."

"Anyway." Logan cleared his throat. "Can we return to the topic at hand, my idea?"

"I thought your idea was about me having feelings for Kendall," James replied. His cheeks still flushed a little at the mention of that, but it was a little late for embarrassment.

"Well, no. That was just a part of it. Have you heard of the Trinity?"

"I came across the chamber recently," James told him. "The king explained to me what the testing was and what it's used for."

"I was thinking . . ." Logan bit his lip and gave James a mischievous grin. "Wouldn't it be interesting if you took it?"

"What?!" James squeaked, eyes widening almost comically.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea!" Carlos exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight. "A simple way to see if he and Kendall are a match. Well done, Logan."

Logan beamed proudly while James shook his head and stuttered out, "N-no, I couldn't take that."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Logan asked him with a sweet smile. "Don't you want to know if you and Kendall are a compatible couple?"

"Well, sure, but—"

"And surely you don't have to worry about the testing detecting any dishonourable intentions, do you?" Carlos added.

"Oh no, I would never—"

"So really, the only thing up for debate is whether the testing deems you right or wrong for him. Think about it." Logan prodded him lightly on the shoulder and chuckled. "There's not much to lose. And if you do fail the testing, all that happens is that you and Kendall have confirmed you are not an ideal match before you get in too deep. And it is much less likely either of you will be hurt by it!"

"Well . . ." James thought carefully. "That is a good point . . ." Admittedly, the thought was beginning to excite him a little. "But I don't know what to do, how do you even go about that? Who do you talk to?"

"Well, normally the royal family themselves decide when they want to hold a testing. So I suppose you should talk to the king or queen and tell them."

"O-okay . . . wow." James bit his lip, nervously getting to his feet at last. "Should I go now?"

"Yes, yes, go!" The two pushed him forward and he stumbled down the hallway, turning around to see them waving at him before moving away to go about their duties. Swallowing nervously, he walked down the hallway to where he knew the throne room was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the throne room door. It was opened by a castle guard and he stepped inside, seeing the entire royal family standing in front of a group of villagers. Each of the three women held a baby in their arms, and each member of the family seemed to bless the baby and kiss the mothers' and fathers' foreheads. He stood aside and waited until the families left the throne room.

"James!" the queen exclaimed, noticing him at last. They all smiled brightly at him, Kendall especially. James grinned at him, juxtaposition to how terrified he felt inside, as he stepped up and bowed quickly to the prince's parents. "You look a little troubled, is something the matter?"

"There's um . . . there's something I want to ask you both," James said timidly. "It's um . . . it's about Kendall, and I."

"Yes?" Jonathan said with a slight quirk of his eyebrow. James spotted Kendall out of the corner of his eye giving him a puzzled look, but didn't turn his gaze to him.

"You were telling me before about the Trinity testing," he stammered. "And sometimes it's used to test the compatibility of two people . . ."

"Yes?" the queen mimicked her husband, a trace of a smile growing on her face. Kendall gaped at James, cheeks flushed pink.

"Well, uh . . . I want to take it. The testing."

Dak gasped, Katie clapping a hand over her mouth to hold in a squeal. For a few seconds, intense paranoia took over and James was sure he'd upset everyone in the room. But when their shock wore off, they all smiled, some clapped him on the back, all conversing in high excited voices. And Kendall's smile was the widest of all.

* * *

Word spread like wildfire across the town that a mystery testing was about to take place. Seated in the smaller chamber next to the Chamber of the Trinity, he heard people passing out in the hallway, saw some of them through the crack in the door. Noblemen and staff alike made their way into the room. At last, the door opened and James stepped back sharply, seeing Advisor Bitters appear at the door. "We're ready for you, come on!" he commanded shrilly, beckoning for James to follow him before moving on to the next room, to the elaborate doors of the chamber. He felt all eyes on him as the two entered the room. "Go sit in the empty throne," Bitters murmured to him, moving to sit on the nearby bench and leaving him alone. James nodded and walked up onto the platform, moving towards the plain stone throne. It was cold but not uncomfortable, and he leaned his back against it with a little exhale of breath.

He looked around, gulping as he saw the rows of people lined up in on the benches, all eagerly murmuring in low voices, perhaps debating on what this ceremony would be about, or what the outcome would be. He spotted Logan and Carlos at the back, the two smiling at him in encouragement and nodding. He nodded back with a wobbly smile. His hands tightly squeezed the arms of his cold stone throne. In the front row, right in front of him, sat the queen and Kendall's brothers and sisters. Kendall himself sat in the throne on the other side of the stage, hands folded delicately, perhaps nervously on his lap, eyes too flickering over the audience. Though as James watched him, he did see the blond throw a quick glance his way before glancing down and focusing his eyes on his hands. At last he saw King Jonathan step up onto the platform, in front of the basin, and almost instantly, silence fell over the room. He was struck by how intense it was. The audience's eyes burned into his skin.

"Thank you," Jonathan said at last, gazing across the room, all eyes on him, naturally. "As you know, these ceremonies are normally announced a few days ahead of time, so I apologise for any short notice. I appreciate you all coming here to witness this testing. On my left side, we have my son, Prince Kendall the Humble." His left hand gestured to where Kendall sat tall and straight. _The Humble? Interesting title,_ James mused. But it was certainly fitting. "And on my right, we have James Diamond of Sherwood, a world beyond our knowledge and understanding. He has been a guest of honour among our family for some time." James' cheeks flushed at the kind words of the king. "And now, we will begin."

A servant standing by the window suddenly tugged on a long rope and tugged the drapes aside, a long wide beam of sunlight shining into the room. James squinted at the sudden change in lighting, watching through half closed eyes as another servant approached Jonathan on the stage and bowing his head, held out a small velvet cloth. Jonathan unfolded it and took out what James could only guess was the moonstone. He got a brief glimpse of its smooth white surface, before it was hidden in Jonathan's closed fist and held out over the basin. "This test," he announced at last – his voice echoing around the otherwise eerily silent room, "is to determine if James Diamond of Sherwood is a worthy partner for my son, Prince Kendall the Humble." He paused. "O Gods Above, may you bless this test with your divine generosity. Empower the trinity, and show us the truth." And he opened his fist, letting the stone drop into the water with a soft splash. A soft, collective gasp filled the room, and Jonathan slowly stepped off the platform and moved to stand aside, arms folded, watching carefully.

Gulping, James stared over at Kendall in terror. The blond shot him a comforting smile, slowly standing up and giving him a subtle nod. James understood the signal and quickly got to his feet too, following Kendall's movements and stepping forward to the basin. Kendall stood there patiently, hands resting just slightly on the stone slab, and watched James, eyes flickering once between him and the swirling water of the basin. Right hand trembling, James slowly raised it and held it above the basin, gazing down into it. He could see no trace of any moonstone, no trace of anything at all. But maybe it was supposed to be like that . . . he slowly lowered his hand into the water, jumping at the chill of it. Immediately he noticed that not only did it not look like ordinary water, but it didn't feel like it either. It swirled around his fingers with no current, feeling unnaturally thick and heavy as he stuck his hand down deeper, fingers feeling around for the stone. In the rest of the room, the audience was still silent, and he could feel his ears burning at the feeling of all their eyes on them. He had no idea how long this was supposed to take; should he have already found it by now? He fumbled along searching for the sides of the basin at least, but couldn't find them either. Was this thing totally bottomless on the inside? What was the point of even—

_There!_ His breath hitched as his middle finger brushed off something hard, cold and smooth. He reached further and grasped it between his fingers, lifting it into the palm of his hand and curling it into his fist, safe. Trying to resist grinning in triumph, he lifted his hand up out of the water. He had a brief moment to notice in bafflement that both his hand and the stone were completely dry, before he unfurled his fist and showed the stone lying in the palm of his hand, lighting up with a faint silvery glow. He could even feel it pulsing faintly in his hand. The atmosphere in the room thickened further, if that was possible. His eyes met Kendall's and the prince smiled, holding out his hand, palm up. Hand still trembling, though no longer with fear and more with excitement, he handed the stone to Kendall. The blond grasped it tightly in his hand, turning to face the audience in silence, before holding it in the air with a triumphant grin. The room erupted into applause, the audience leaping to their feet and cheering wildly. King Jonathan looked on and smiled proudly, the rest of his family hurrying forward and grasping Kendall and James' hands, tugging them off the stage to congratulate them with many tight hugs and sharp pats on the back.

"Congratulations!" the booming voice of some nobleman reached his ears, "You're going to have a beautiful wedding!"

_Wait wait wait, __**wedding?!**_

He felt himself freeze up, breath catching in his throat as suddenly everything and everyone around him seemed much louder, much scarier. Nobody, not one person had said a single thing about a wedding. This wasn't part of the plan! Someone touched his shoulder, he flinched back, stepping backwards out of the crowd. He wasn't sure if it had gone unnoticed or not but he was sure that even if it had, it wouldn't be for long. He turned and stepped towards the door, yanking it open and darting out, eyes meeting one surprised servant's as he did. He stood out in the corridor, back slumped against the wall, his sweaty palms pressing against it. He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure. But his knees still shook uncontrollably and it was difficult to stay standing.

The door of the chamber beside him opened suddenly, startling him into standing upright again at last. Carlos and Logan walked out, spotting him and stopping immediately. Both were smiling, though there was something else in their faces that he couldn't quite place until Logan said, "We noticed you had left the room. What are you doing out here?"

"I had to take a breath, I just . . ."

And suddenly the door opened again and Kendall walked out. Instantly Logan and Carlos turned towards him, both bowing humbly and greeting quietly, "Your Highness," before stepping back some distance behind the blond, giving him and James some space. James' stricken eyes met theirs for a moment, before Kendall began to speak and his attention was drawn back to him.

"Why did you run off?" the prince asked gently, hand touching James'; he flinched slightly on instinct, unable to help himself. "Were the crowds too overwhelming for you? They do mean well—"

"N-no, Kendall, that's not it, I-I . . . is this this really an engagement?" James squeaked.

"Well, not officially," Kendall chuckled, cheeks dimpling as he smiled wide. "Such an announcement would take place at a ball of some kind, this is simply an informality, a potential announcement if you will—"

"I'm not ready for anything like that, Kendall," James cut in sharply, taking in a deep breath after his sentence.

The smile dropped from Kendall's face in an instant. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not ready to just get married, Kendall, I'm still in high school!" James ranted, hands raking back through his hair as he paced across the hallway. "I know you don't really understand that because you've been raised differently to me but where I'm from, I'm not even old enough to drink. This is a big deal for me and I can't just rush into—"

"James, nobody is rushing you to do anything!" Kendall pleaded. "Please, there's no need to panic, I would never dream of forcing you into something you don't want to do . . . the test wasn't a proposal. Just a trial to see . . . to see if you were the right man for me."

_But I'm not,_ James thought hopelessly to himself. _You're a prince. I have nothing to offer you._

"Please don't panic, James," Kendall repeated, reaching out to touch him again. "Please don't make this more frightening than it has to be . . ."

"I'm not the right man for you." James shied away from his touch, and his hand hovered in the empty air. "I have to go," he said weakly. "I'm sorry, Kendall . . ."

"J-James . . ." The brunet, agonised at what he had done, could swear he heard the prince's heart breaking as his eyes filled with tears. "Fine," he spat venomously, chest heaving as he turned away, body quivering with silent sobs. "Leave, then."

James, gulped, nodded even though Kendall wouldn't see it, and turned and walked down the hallway. He was just turning the corner and descending one of the large staircases when he heard the sound of running footsteps behind him and a voice calling his name. He turned to see Carlos and Logan chasing him and stopped, hand resting on the bannister with a sigh as they finally reached him. "Why did you run off?" Carlos demanded, breath slightly heavy as he too rested against the bannister beside James. Logan stood in front of them both, arms folded.

"Well, you two were listening, weren't you?" James retorted, folding his arms too and sighing. "So you know exactly why."

"I'm afraid we don't. We don't understand. You are undoubtedly the right man for Kendall, how can you not see that?"

"The last man he was with was a wealthy merchant or something, wasn't he? I'm not that, I'm not a nobleman, I'm not anything! He can do so much better than me . . ."

"James, first of all, that 'wealthy merchant' turned out to be the worst thing to ever happen to him," Logan argued. "And second, I doubt the prince cares for things such as riches and status. But I know that he does care for you."

"But, he's . . ."

"Probably in love with you," Carlos interrupted, hand on his shoulder. "You know that is the truth, James. Do you not love him too?"

"I-I don't know . . . I've never been in love before. I mean, I think about him all the time when I'm not here or when he's not around and when he is, I feel all fuzzy and happy but also a bit worried I might say something embarrassing, and . . . oh. I see what you mean."

"Do you think he's beautiful?" Logan teased, face lighting up in a smile once again.

"Oh god, absolutely. He's the most beautiful person I've ever met . . . my mom would kill me for saying that, but it's true. He's got the most amazing smile—"

"I think it would be wise to just admit how you feel," Logan chuckled.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still too young to get married."

"And? That was never definite to begin with. Plus, Cali royalty don't marry until they're eighteen years old," Carlos explained.

"That's true . . ."

"James, I know your head is telling you that this is a rash and unwise decision," Logan said softly, kindly, and James could understand how he was so skilled at his profession. He had the tenderness of a true healer. "But you must listen to your heart instead. This is an affair of the heart, not the head."

"It's true," Carlos chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Love is not always a rational act. In fact, it almost never is."

"Alright, alright, I get the message," James sighed, though as he looked at his friends, he was unable to stop his face from lighting up in a bashful grin. "I guess I should go talk to Kendall again, huh?"

"Go, quickly!" The two pushed him back up the stairs, following him until he reached the top before stopping at the corner and allowing him to walk down the hallway alone. And he did, casting one or two nervous glances over his shoulder at them, the two grinning and nodding for him to continue in his steps. So he did. He returned to the chamber of the Trinity, where Kendall was seated outside, in front of the crowd of spectators who had since moved from inside the chamber itself. His head was bowed low, his hands clenched on his lap, his eyes shut.

"Kendall," James called as he approached, the blond's head snapping up instantly. Their eyes met, Kendall's a little bloodshot, causing James' heart to clench in remorse. But he just cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I need to tell you something."

Reaching out slowly, Kendall took James' hand and got to his feet, the two standing and facing each other. James took Kendall's other hand in his, the prince glancing down at their intertwined hands with a slight frown before looking up again to meet James' eyes. "I understand that this was too much for you to deal with," he said thickly. "I do not need to hear any more explanation and I would prefer if you didn't . . ."

"Kendall, I'm not here to explain myself," James replied, squeezing his hands. "Well, I am in a way, but not the way you think . . . I panicked before and I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Kendall. I thought I couldn't handle this and I thought I knew how I felt, but I didn't. Now I do. I love you, Kendall."

Kendall choked back a little sob, smiling wide as he said softly, "I love you too."

James grinned, tugging him just that little bit closer. But he couldn't kiss him here, not like this. He realised with a start that the crowd had fallen completely silent, and were staring at them with, to his relief, expressions of joy. "Should we organise a ball for tonight?" Queen Jennifer asked with wide eager eyes, glancing between the two of them.

Kendall gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and turned to look up at James. James took a deep breath, nodded and said, "Yes. Let's make it official."

"Oh, wonderful!" "This is fantastic!" "What on earth will I wear?!" "Another engagement at last!"

"Are you sure?" Kendall whispered to him.

"I'm sure," James promised.

Only a few minutes later, the two were tugged apart, and a group of castle staff escorted James hurriedly down the hallway. "We must get you cleaned up! We shall draw you a bath, I'm not sure which scents you are familiar with using so perhaps we should use more than one, I shall have a maid bring you the appropriate attire and then—"

He felt a little like a Barbie doll as he was bathed in warm water and various scents and oils, skin scrubbed, hair brushed, cheeks powdered ever so slightly so his skin would look 'more presentable', as one maid said. But he did, by the end of it, felt very clean and fresh. And he smelled amazing, even if he did say so himself.

After that, James was escorted to another room much like the one he had changed in for the previous ball. However, this one was larger and much prettier. Due to his new status as the prince's fiancé, most likely . . . he slumped into the armchair, numb but for his knees, which he couldn't stop from shaking. _Engaged_. He was engaged to Kendall. They were _engaged_. To be _married_. He'd fought off mysterious beasts, encountered a sorcerer, dipped his hand in a mythical basin to search for an enchanted stone, and yet this, this was what felt the most like a dream. Was he getting himself into something far too deep? Was this a marriage that applied in Sherwood too?! What did this mean? He felt a little queasy . . . but not in a bad way, oddly. He hadn't thought that possible.

A knock on the door jarred him from his thoughts and he sat up straighter, managing to cough out a, "Come in."

A cheery, rosy-cheeked maid walked in, a bundle of clothes draped over her arm. "Good evening, sir!" she chirped, laying the clothes on the table. "I have your robes for the engagement ball here. They should fit just fine."

"Thanks," James replied a little numbly, standing up and walking over to them.

"And, if I may . . .congratulations," she added bashfully, curtsying to him before backing out of the room and shutting the door.

"I . . . thank you!" James called after her, knees beginning to quake again. Someone had just bowed to him. Holy shit. It was happening. Numbly, he reached across the table to unfold his new bundle of clothes and examine them. A pair of trousers and some jewelled cuffs just like last time. However, this time his robes were different; they seemed longer as he held them against his body. And they were white, the hems decorated with golden thread. He had a plain belt like last time, but something else caught his eye. He picked it up and squeaked as he saw what it was; a silver circlet, like Kendall and his siblings wore. This one lacked their extravagance, had only a simple crystal in the middle, but it was a crown nonetheless. Gulping and feeling a large uncomfortable lump in his throat, he put the circlet back down on the table and reached for the trousers, laying them close to him and beginning to strip off.

Once he was dressed, he sat back down in the armchair and allowed himself to relax. The clothes were just as comfortable at last time, and gave him a strange sense of security. If he felt comfortable, how scary could this really be? That was the logic he chose to go by. It worked to calm his fast beating heart, anyway.

Soon, another knock on the door startled him, and a guard appeared, along with Advisor Bitters, who looked stressed and sweaty as usual. "Sir, it's time to go," he squeaked, beckoning him over jerkily and tutting when he didn't stand up quickly enough. "Come on, come on, no dawdling!"

"Sorry," James mumbled, hiding a smile as he followed the men out the door and down the corridor. They walked down the castle stairs and then to the gigantic double doors of the ballroom.

"Now, listen," Bitters said sharply, fingernails digging into his shoulder. "On the opposite side of the room to the stage are the thrones. The herald will announce your arrival and you will walk there. You will not rush or stumble. Prince Kendall will be waiting for you there. You will get down on one knee. You will take his left hand, kiss it, and say, 'Prince Kendall the Humble, may I take your hand in eternal love and unity?' He will say 'You may', at least, you should hope so." He gave a little cackle. "Ahem, after that the crowd will cheer, the king will bless you both, and you will have your first dance. After that, feel free to do whatever your heart desires. Mind you, no funny business!"

"Of course," James stammered. He watched the escorting guard slip inside the ballroom doors, followed by Bitters, and he was left alone. Inside the room, he could hear the herald bang his staff promptly on the floor to silence the partygoers.

"Introducing," the haughty voiced man called out. "Prince Kendall's husband-to-be . . . Sir James Diamond of Sherwood!"

As the doors slowly creaked open, many thoughts flew through his head at the same time. One was, _Oh great, they finally pronounced Sherwood right._ Another was, _Sir James? Nice!_ And a third, the loudest, was _Oh god, this is really happening right now. Walk, Diamond! And no stumbling!_

At last, he willed his feet to move and walked into the room, following the route directed to him by the guards, before taking a left towards the thrones, eyes straight ahead. Instantly his breath caught in his throat. Each member of the family was seated in a throne except for Kendall, who stood at the edge of the couple of steps, hands folded primly at his waist. Like James, he was dressed in white, wearing the same elegant silver circlet from last time. His whole figure seemed to glow as James neared him. He could see how wide the blond was smiling, and he managed at last, to smile back. Once he started, he couldn't seem to stop.

He reached the steps and, as Bitters instructed, got down on one knee. Kendall looked down at him, smiling softly as he held out his left hand. James nodded, clearing his throat as he took it gently in his and pressed a light kiss to the back of it. _His skin is so soft . . . focus. Oh shit, what was I supposed to say?! Prince Kendall the . . . hotness? Fuck._ "P-Prince Kendall the . . ." _HUMBLE!_ ". . . Humble, may I take your hand in eternal l-love and . . . and unity?"

Cheeks scarlet, his eyes met Kendall's in embarrassment. He was surprised to see the blond smiling even wider than before, eyes sparkling as he said softly, sweetly, but loud enough for the others to hear, "You may." In that moment, as the ballroom erupted into hysterical applause, even in the centre of the noise, it felt as though it were only him and Kendall present. This moment was just for them . . . and it felt incredible. Not scary at all.

As the applause died down, Kendall stepped down the couple of steps to James, hands still intertwined as he moved to kneel beside him. "I did not expect you to say the words so well," he whispered, earning a little chuckle from James.

"Neither did I," he replied with a grin. Their eyes stayed locked until the king approached them. At which point Kendall bowed his head down and James quickly followed suit.

At that moment, you could've heard a pin drop in the ballroom. At last, King Jonathan reached out with his left hand and rested it, just lightly, on the crown of Kendall's head. "Prince Kendall, the Humble," he announced. "Youngest son of Cali . . . I bless your past, your present, your future, and wish you a lifetime of good fortune with your husband. We will support your harmony with the strong arms of our power, our wisdom, and our dignity."

"Power," Kendall repeated humbly, palm of his hand pressed to his chest. "Wisdom," his fingers tipped off his forehead, "Dignity," and his fingers brushed off his lips.

James watched him out of the corner of his eye, swallowing apprehensively. Was he supposed to do that too? He had to remember that . . .

He held in a startled squeak as the king left Kendall, and suddenly his large warm hand was resting on James' head. "Sir James Diamond of Sherwood," King Jonathan announced, voice booming across the ballroom. "Brave wanderer . . . I bless your past, your present, your future, and wish you a lifetime of good fortune with your husband. I welcome you with whole heart into our family. We will support your harmony with the strong arms of our power, our wisdom, and our dignity."

James gulped, resisting the urge to nod and mumbled shakily, "Power," pressing his hand to his chest. "Wisdom . . ." _Oh shit, where does my hand go? Oh, my forehead!_ "Dignity." His shaky hand touched his lips and he let out a long sigh of relief as King Jonathan's hand left his head at last. A great pressure had been lifted, both literally and figuratively. His eyes met Kendall's and the two smiled, the blond biting his bottom lip, shoulders quaking slightly from laughter. Was he laughing at James' stuttering? Or was it just the joy? Would he be arrogant to think that?

"It is my greatest pleasure," King Jonathan announced, hands poised high in the air. He was struggling not to smile. "to announce the official engagement of these two men before me. This is a joyous occasion for all. And now, the happy couple will have their first dance. Music, if you please?"

Kendall got to his feet and James quickly copied him, holding hands as they walked to the centre of the dance floor, all eyes on them as the band began to play a beautiful, slow romantic tune. "Kendall," James whispered fearfully as Kendall placed his free hand on his shoulder. "I-I don't know how to do this."

"To dance?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised. "But you have music to dance to, do you not?"

"N-no, that's not what I mean. It's just that our dancing is miles from yours . . . I don't know how to dance like your people."

"Oh, I see." Kendall smiled, taking James' hand and putting it on his waist. "Don't worry, I'll take the lead. You will learn as we go."

With that, Kendall took a step back and tugged James with him, and the two began to dance. James' eyes flitted between their feet and Kendall's face, trying to copy Kendall's steps and rhythm exactly. "You're doing well," Kendall encouraged him, nodding towards where other couples were now beginning to join them on the dance floor. The king and queen were among them, along with Dak and Jett with two women whom, he realised suddenly, had to be their wives. "And now that more people are dancing with us, you don't have to worry about being perfect. The attention is no longer focused on us. All you will have to deal with," the two spun around with a grace James hadn't known he had, "is a lot of conversation."

"Trust me, that's something I can handle," James replied cheerfully, spinning Kendall around him before tugging him back into his arms. "By the way, uh . . . you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. So do you. Is your circlet comfortable? Many people aren't fond of them the first time . . ."

"It feels fine. I could get used to this . . ."

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "I hope you do . . . will you be staying?"

"Tonight, of course. But I should probably go home then. Don't worry. I'll come back."

"Do you promise?" James was caught off guard by the sudden timid and insecure tone in Kendall's voice.

"I promise," he said firmly, eyes straying from Kendall's eyes to his lips. "Would your parents behead me if I kissed you?"

"It's not considered inappropriate under these circumstances," Kendall giggled, shutting his eyes and humming softly when James did kiss him, arms tight around his waist.

For the next three pieces the band played, Kendall and James danced across the floor with no care for anyone else in the room. They did bump into a lady dressed in yellow at one point, apologising but giggling a little as they danced away. Afterwards, the two departed for another dance or two with some other people, Kendall dancing with his father and mother and a lord and lady or two, James dancing with Kendall's mother and Jo and similar noblemen. At last the two took a break, seated on a cushy bench sipping from goblets of wine. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Kendall asked, their hands linked on his thigh.

"Oh, definitely! I'm having a lot of fun. The only thing missing from this ball is the musical performances from the last. I really enjoyed hearing you play."

"You're too kind," Kendall chuckled, cheeks pinkening a little. "Don't worry though, we have plenty of time for that if the future. I will play for you every day if you want me to."

It didn't sound like a bad idea at all, and James told Kendall that before pressing a light kiss to his cheek, and then to his lips. The two of them finished their wine, handing their empty goblets to a nearby footman before returning to entertain their guests. All around, James was congratulated, complimented, asked to dance, engaged in conversation. One nobleman, who seemed to have had a bit too much to drink, chuckled and slurred in his ear about how much of a thrill his wedding night was sure to be. "After the ceremony, that is," he chuckled deeply, hiccupping weakly at the end. "Thoseee blue bloods are all pure as fresh snow so they are . . . Where's the wine . . ."

Cheeks flushed red, James stepped away from him and sat down to take another breather. Okay, yes, obviously that was something any guy would look forward to. But he didn't need some stranger talking to him about it . . . that was something just for himself and Kendall. Something they didn't have to share with anybody else. He looked around the ballroom for his fiancé, spotting him at last talking to a lady in a long cream coloured dress and two smartly dressed little children. He held one of their hands in each hand and spoke to them with a wide smile on his face. Once their conversation ended, the children and the lady bowed to him and he gave a little bow back out of politeness, before looking around the ballroom until his eyes met James'. He smiled again and walked over, holding out his hand as he did. "I'm about to go out for a bit of fresh air," he suggested. "Care to accompany me?"

"Definitely!" James replied gratefully, taking his hand and standing up. Walking at a good pace but still with poise, the two went to the ballroom door and pushed it open, stepping out into the hallway before turning to walk in the direction of the gardens. Like last time, the corridor was almost deserted and like last time, as they stepped out into the moonlit garden, its beauty near took his breath away. The two walked close together, fingers intertwined, down the stone paved path. James heard the faint calling of an owl, a little rustle of the trees in the breeze, a frog by the pond.

"The same guest room should be available for you tonight," Kendall was saying. "I don't know what your arrangements are in your world about such relationships but since we are not actually married yet . . ."

James happily listened to him talk, eyes flickering between the garden and the blond. It fascinated him to see him so animated, speaking with such conviction and energy as he described in detail the ritual of Cali weddings, royal and villager. James had only ever been to two weddings in his life; his cousin's and his father's second. Kendall on the other hand had been to many, since he was a child; both Dak and Jett's weddings, as well as several first to third cousins and other noble folk of no relation. "In all ceremonies, regardless of status, the couple light a fire together and burn the parchment of their vows, it's a symbol of allowing your promises to be blown into the sky as ash, to be held by the gods for safekeeping," Kendall continued. "Then they bless themselves and douse the fire with holy water, and the cleric declares them married."

"I love hearing you talk about things like this," James confessed as they slowed to a stop. He took Kendall's hands in his and kissed them both. "I can't wait to do that with you. I just hope I don't burn myself . . ."

Kendall laughed. "I'm sure you will have no trouble with it." He looked around, biting his lip a little and saying, cheeks flushing slightly, "This is where I first kissed you. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. It wasn't that long ago. Even then, I'd never forget that."

Kendall grinned sheepishly, walking farther down the path and leading James by the hand. He led him off the path then, to a very familiar spot, and James couldn't help grinning. They were reliving wonderful memories tonight.

"I'm getting a real sense of déjà vu," James laughed as the two squatted down behind that willow tree from their first time in the gardens, sitting comfortably and scooting in underneath. Like the last night, there was nobody out there, and even if there was, they were a good distance from the doors and nobody could see them anyway.

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked, scooting closer to him and turning slightly on his side to face him properly.

"Oh, it means, uh . . . like you feel as though you've seen it all before. You know, that feeling when you feel like something's already happened."

"Oh, yes, I understand! Déjà vu. Interesting . . ."

"I've got a lot to teach you. It'll be fun." Slipping his arm around Kendall's shoulders, he tugged him close to his chest and the blond wound both arms around his waist. "But for now, we can just stay here. Though we will probably have to go back into the ball at some point."

"Of course. Soon they will notice our absence. But we do have some time alone." Kendall bit his lip, glancing briefly at James' lips before returning to his eyes. "I propose we take advantage of that."

"Wow, you can't get enough of me, can you?" James teased, lightly bumping him on the chin with his knuckle.

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "No," he replied softly. "I can't."

James' cheeks turned equally red and he was leaning in towards Kendall before he could help himself, their noses touching before their lips met in a heated kiss. This time the two only needed to kiss for a few minutes, hands wandering over each other's bodies, tongues colliding, before the two lay down in the grass, breath becoming more laboured, skin growing hotter. "James, I hope you don't think me too forward, too, er . . . eager, but I have to ask," Kendall said at last, pulling back from their kiss, foreheads pressed together, his hands pressed against James' abdomen just above the waistband. "Is your stance the same on us . . . I mean . . . do you still wish to wait?"

Biting his lip lightly, James smirked a little and shook his head. "Well, I never really wanted to wait, per se, I just thought we should for your sake, plus I didn't know what your customs were on that kind of thing . . ."

"I don't care about customs," Kendall sighed, sitting up a little, though still half on top of the brunet. "Not one bit. I just want you."

"Right now?" James checked, a little squeakier than he'd intended to, hands resting lightly on Kendall's hips. "Here?"

"Well, why not? There will be nobody out here to catch us. The only question is if you want to."

"Oh god, I definitely do," James replied swiftly, hands moving to Kendall's waist as he tugged him down hard on top of him, making the blond laugh as he flipped them over. He pressed light and gentle kisses down Kendall's cheek and neck, reaching the ties at the top of his robes and beginning to tug them open with his fingers. Kendall did the same with James' robes, before pushing him off gently and sitting up, kicking off his boots. James edged backwards on his knees to give him space, untying his robes the rest of the way and tugging them off over his head, leaving his circlet neatly on top of them on the ground. The cool night air felt startling on his bare torso for a moment or two, goosebumps rising on his arms as he moved to untie his belt and take off his boots, tugging his trousers and underwear off too. He looked up at last from what he'd been doing to see Kendall staring at him, boots and trousers tossed aside, robe still hanging loosely on his body. His eyes were slightly wide, pupils dilated, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. "You're so handsome," he whispered, cheeks flushed dark red. He smiled wide as James crawled to meet him, kissing him softly before adding, "So wonderful. And you're mine."

"I am," James murmured, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt as he pressed three light kisses down Kendall's neck to his chest. "And you're mine." He tugged on the end of Kendall's robes, Kendall helping him heft them up to his waist before raising his arms and letting him take them off over his head. James flung the clothes aside, Kendall's circlet clattering to the ground with them, his hair messed up at the front and sides. His pale skin shone in the low light, smooth and soft and just perfect. James dove on top of him, Kendall's legs spreads on either side of his waist. The two kissed again; that kiss expressed the true love and passion they felt for each other in that moment, and wouldn't be even close to the last one they shared that night.

Afterwards, the two lay slumped against one another, bodies sweaty but finally beginning to cool in the night air. Eventually they got dressed and got to their feet, dusting themselves off and making sure they looked presentable, before returning to the ballroom. James thought, as they walked back in without drawing too much attention, that he saw Advisor Bitters glaring at him through his beady eyes. However, he chose to ignore him; he was probably pissed at the way he had walked. He simply held Kendall's hand, and he and the prince danced the night away.

* * *

At home, James could think of nothing but Kendall. Things like homework, housework, attending class, they were mundane to him. All that remained on his mind was blond hair and green eyes, a toothy grin and a strong jaw. Miles of soft skin. And it was more than just his memories that kept Kendall in his head. He first felt the little sting the evening he returned home, as he was leaning over to pick up his towel after his shower. Wincing slightly, he stepped onto the tiled floor and dried himself off half-heartedly, before walking to the mirror and wiping the steam away with his forearm until most of his torso was visible. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder a little uncomfortably; it was a little difficult to see in the foggy reflection, but even still he could make out the ten long scratches, shaped like fingernails. His breath caught in his throat and he froze on the spot.

Had it all been real? How else could he have gotten those scratches? They were too specific on his back to have been caused by anything in the woods, too close to the shape of someone's fingers dragging along his back. Which was exactly what happened that night in the gardens. He hadn't even felt the pain then; he'd been far too lost in the moment, too focused on experiencing it then and there with no interruptions. Now he could see them clearly. He knew in his mind, logically speaking, that only one thing could've caused marks like these. But he was still plagued with doubt, with uncertainty that even now, it was all still a dream . . .

Maybe that was just his insecurities playing with his mind again. Cali was the best thing that had ever happened to him, there was no questioning that. It was only natural that his mind would play these horrible games with him, making him doubt if it were real, or if it really was too good to be true.

He slept terribly that night, tossing his blanket on and off between bouts of hot sweats and shivers as he tried to calm himself down enough to fall asleep. He slept one or two broken hours at most, head pounding the next morning as he got ready for school in a near daze. He spent the day in agony, between laboured conversations with his friends and classes that near drew him to stabbing his pen into his eyeball. That evening, when he got home, he was ready to sprint out to the woods, when his mother appeared and announced they were having dinner together, as she'd ordered takeout. So he sat, and he ate, and he went to bed. The idea of venturing around Cali in the darkness was a little more frightening than he could deal with. And so came another night of restless sleep.

If time stopped in Sherwood while he was in Cali, however, then what did school matter? Nobody would notice him gone anyway, whether time moved on or not. So the next morning he took a different route after leaving the house, and headed straight for the trees. Across the bridge, he knew the way like the back of his hand by now. And at last, the air began to shimmer, the trees began to whisper and dance, and he was there.

James stepped through the trees, smiling in relief and looking around. This forest was now one of familiarity and comfort, one of happiness, simply put. Despite being gone for only a short while, he'd really missed it—

"There he is!"

Starting at the shout, James turned to see a small group of castle soldiers charging towards him. At first he thought nothing of it, thought of no reason to run. Why would he have to? However, as they got closer, he saw the anger, the rage in their expressions, and wanted to flee, but found he couldn't move. He was frozen.

Then two of them were grabbing him and tying his arms behind his back, while another tied his feet. "Hey!" James cried out in shock, trying to struggle away from them. "What are you doing?!"

A sharp punch to the jaw was his reply. "We're not answering any of your questions," the soldier snarled at him, as another hoisted James up over his shoulder and made his way in the direction of the path. "Disgusting creature."

"Disgusting?!" What the hell was going on?

All the way to the castle, James demanded they tell him what was going on, but got no answer. His jaw ached, his head spinning in an effort to figure all of this out. Then suddenly, they were there, and he was being thrown down on his knees in front of the king himself. "Your Highness!" James exclaimed, sighing in relief. "Thank god, can you tell me what's going on?"

The king glared down at him, eyes cold, mouth pressed in a hard line. It tugged at James' heart to see such an obvious look of disappointment on his face. Those conversations they had before, that way he felt comfortable, less frightened around him, it was clear none of it mattered now. "Take him to the dungeon," he ordered, turning away and pretending he hadn't heard. James could swear he saw the man's lip tremble as they dragged him from the room.

"Why am I going to the dungeon, I didn't do anything!" James yelled, struggling violently. Then he spotted someone passing them in the corridor. "Dak! Dak, stop them! Please, I've done nothing wrong!" When Dak just looked away from him, he tried a different approach. "Where's Kendall?! Does he know about this, maybe he—"

James was cut off when Dak kicked him hard in the stomach. He coughed weakly, shaking as he stared up at the eldest prince in terror. "D-Dak . . .?"

"How _dare_ you," Dak said in a low voice, lip curled as he grabbed James by the front of his shirt and pulled him up until their eyes were level. "How dare you mention his name, after what you did to him . . . if we didn't have a professional executioner I would cut off your head myself!" Then he threw James down and stormed back up the corridor, away from them as the guards dragged James down the cold stone steps on the dungeons.

James lay against the freezing and slightly damp stone wall, his hands in shackles above his head. Still, at least his feet were free now. The cell was dark, with no window, as he'd expected. There was some straw on the hard floor, but it didn't make much difference. The only source of light came from the tiny barred widow in the wooden door. But it was very faint, because he knew it only came from torches in the walls. Not electric lights like he had at home.

Suddenly, he heard voices outside. He tried to still his chattering teeth long enough to listen to what they were saying. He heard a familiar voice and his heart soared.

"Look, I've already said please. I order you to let me in there."

"Your father told me—"

"He only wants to speak to the criminal!" A third voice. "Let him in for a minute or two, the man can do no more harm!"

He heard a long sigh, and a gruff voice replying, "As you wish, Princess Josephine."

The door opened, and Kendall ran in, eyes focusing on him immediately. He pushed the door shut after him and hurried over to James, kneeling down in front of him. James didn't see him often without any armour on. These simple robes he was wearing now made him look softer, younger. More vulnerable. Or maybe that was because the tears building up in the blond's eyes. "I'm so sorry," Kendall whispered, crawling closer to him and hugging him tightly, face buried in his neck. "So, so sorry . . ."

"Why am I in here?" James whispered back, staring down at him. Tell me."

Kendall looked back up at him, sniffling mournfully. "My father knows," he said softly. "Somehow he knows . . . about what we did."

James was about to ask what it was they'd done, when he realised. "In the gardens?"

Kendall nodded. "I don't know how, someone must have told him . . . I've been trying to find out who but he won't tell me anything." A tear slid down Kendall's cheek. "But whoever it was . . . t-they told my father that I didn't want it, and that you attacked me when I said no. That you forced yourself on me."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And you couldn't set him straight?"

"I tried, but he thinks you did something to me so I would defend you. They already think you're strange because you're not from here, they must think you can perform some kind of enchantments, and that you did so to me. Jo is the only one who believes I'm not under a spell. Nobody else will listen to me." Kendall gave a weak sob, wiping at his eyes angrily. "And t-they . . . they plan to execute you tomorrow at dawn."

_Execute me . . ._

James felt like he was falling. His head was spinning.

If he died . . .

"I have been pleading with them, I'm going to keep trying," Kendall wept. "I'm so sorry this happened . . . I-I wish we'd never met, this is all my fault—"

"No, no it's not," James said quickly. He pressed a kiss to Kendall's temple, resting his face against the prince's soft blonde hair. "Shh, it'll be okay . . ." He took a deep breath. "I, I'm scared about what's going to happen, but I don't regret what we've had, Kendall. I really don't."

"But, you—"

"I know, this obviously isn't the ideal turn of events. But don't you get it? My life, my whole existence didn't mean anything until I meant you. I had no dreams, no ambitions, nothing but a desire to get away. And I did . . . and I found you. I-If I do die tomorrow, then at least my life will have meant something. It won't have been empty. You see?"

"Oh, James," Kendall sniffled, face red and blotchy, eyes full. "I love you so much. You will never understand how much . . ."

"I love you too," James murmured, their foreheads pressed together, shaky breath meeting.

A sharp knock on the cell door jarred them from their brief moment of peace. "Prince Kendall!" a guard called out. "It is time to go."

"Just a moment!" Kendall called back to him. He turned back to where James sat and tugged his head just that bit closer, kissing him once and pouring every ounce of love and passion he had into it. James felt it all, eyes teary when the blond pulled away.

"I will keep trying," his fiancé repeated firmly, mouth wobbling as he tried to smile, and failed. "And I will accompany you all the way there, and keep trying. If tomorrow should be your last, then I promise the last thing you will see will be my face."

"Thank you. Now go, before he gets angry."

Kendall nodded, kissing James' forehead before he stood up. "I love you," he said again, stepping backwards towards the door.

"I love you too." James watched as Kendall left the room, had a few murmured words he had with the guard outside, before the lock clicked and he was alone again. He felt tears building up in his eyes at last; he had managed to hold them in for Kendall's sake, but there was no stopping them now. There was no point in even trying.

* * *

The sun was rising when James was taken from his cell. His hands were tied behind his back, two guards appearing to escort him to his death. It was difficult to walk up the dungeon steps with his hands in such a position but he managed to make do and was escorted out of the castle. Outside, a few other servants along with some spectators had gathered for what he could only imagine was the walk to where executions took place. Other villagers surrounded him, gossiping in low voices, probably wondering what he did, or if they knew, discussing how terrible it was. If only they knew the truth.

James glanced around but couldn't see Kendall. However, he couldn't see any of the royal family at all; perhaps they were ahead of them, or were to follow behind. Either way, he knew Kendall would be with them, still arguing to save his life. With this in mind, it was easier to walk with a guard at either side of him, hands tied behind his back. Despite his determination to stay brave, to stay positive, each step did seem to get heavier and heavier. He had no idea where they were going, or rather, what the place they were going to would be like. What was the method of execution in Cali? He prayed, _prayed_ that it wasn't burning or drowning, but he'd learned a lot of horrific facts about old execution methods in elementary school, and they really weren't comforting right now. A simple beheading would probably be the fastest. The lesser of two evils. Or the least of many evils . . . now wasn't the time to contemplate that.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking (when it reality it was only about forty minutes), James saw at last where they were heading. The morning sun shone down on the hill they were ascending; he could see an archway at the top. Once they reached the top, the rest became very clear; underneath the arch was a stone slab on a high platform, a little groove in it, perfect to rest his poor head on. The entire thing rested in a large stone courtyard, the wind blowing around them at this high point. He was taken to stand on the stone and pushed to his knees, while the escorting guards left to have a word with the executioner, a beefy man holding a large axe. James felt himself begin to tremble. _No, I have to stay calm, because Kendall will save me . . . he will . . . where is he?_

He could see the royal family, all of them bar one. Where the hell was Kendall? He saw his parents, looking grim as they spoke close together, his sisters looking forlorn and his brothers with their fists clenched in rage. As he stared hard at them, suddenly Jo looked up, and their eyes met. He couldn't call her, he knew that, but he hoped that with his expression alone, she understood that he was pleading for her to come to him. She glanced over her shoulder at her family, before stepping away slowly. She walked over to where he was standing. "James, you must understand that I do believe you," she greeted quietly before he could say a thing. "But my parents refuse to listen to me. I've tried—"

"Where's Kendall?"

"Oh . . . he's not here," she replied, as though that weren't obvious already.

"He said he'd be here, to help me, h-he said . . ." James began to choke. "He promised . . ."

"It is tradition for the entire family to be present at an execution," Jo said sadly. "But our father was advised that Kendall not be accompany us today, as it might be too painful for him to witness. I'm sorry."

"W-what? No, _no_, he's supposed to be here." Suddenly the thought of Kendall's promise, of him being the last thing he saw not coming true had him shaking in a cold sweat. "Who said he should stay behind?"

"I do not know. One of my brothers might . . ."

"Jo!" Jett strode over, tugging Jo back from James. "Don't speak to him," he scolded. "He deserves no recognition from you."

Jo glanced between James and Jett, sighing mournfully and stepping back. Jett was about to follow.

"Jett, Jett!" James called softly. "Come back, please, Jett—"

"I have nothing to say to you," Jett snapped, but he had turned around and returned to him.

"Jett, please believe me! I love Kendall, I would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do, you have to believe me—"

"Why should I?" Jett snapped. "He's my brother, how . . . how do I know you didn't put a spell on him?"

"I can't perform spells, I don't know squat about magic!" James groaned.

Jett clenched his jaw, folding his arms and squeezing his forearms tightly.

"Think about it, Jett," James urged, keeping his voice low as their eyes stayed locked. "The light, the darkness and the truth. They'll always be revealed, right?"

"Your truth has been revealed," Jett mumbled, jaw clenched, arms folded.

"No, it hasn't! Come on, you know that that basin, the Trinity, you know it doesn't make mistakes. You know it did tell you my truth. I would never hurt Kendall. I'm right for him."

"There is no other explanation," Jett hissed. But he was wavering and James could see it. He pushed further.

"Who told your father that I attacked him? They lied to him, Jett. Who did it?"

"I-I . . ." His eyes shifted. "I shouldn't say."

"What difference does it make at this point? I'm on death row here."

Jett sighed, nodding and ducking closer so he could murmur to into James' ear, "Advisor Bitters."

James' breath caught in his throat, and he turned to face Jett, their faces only a couple of mere inches apart. That glare he gave him at the ball . . . had he known instinctively? Or had he seen or heard them and returned to the ball before they did? If so, why would he lie? "And who told your father that Kendall should stay behind in the castle, despite your traditions of executions?"

"Advisor Bitters," Jett repeated, a little softer, brow furrowed as his gaze left James for a moment.

"And who's with Kendall right now?" James added, leaning in closer to him. He could see Jett's eyes flickering between his parents, who were standing aside with his siblings, and James.

And at last, after that felt like an eternity, Jett stammered out, eyes meeting James' again, "Bitters . . ."

"Huh. Funny, isn't it?" Suddenly two guards appeared and hauled James up by the arms, dragging him away from Jett. James looked over his shoulder to see the older man's wide eyes and stricken expression. He saw him rush over to where his brother and sisters stood, murmuring something in Dak's ear. Dak's jaw dropped and he turned to stare at James. Their eyes met and James hoped that the man could see it in his eyes, could see his plea for him to understand. Then Dak crossed to where his parents stood and grabbed his father by the shoulder. That was the last thing James saw before one of the guards grabbed the back of his head and yanked him back around to face the front, the two of them forcing him to his knees and leaning his head onto the cold stone block, moulded to fit the shape of his neck. He began to tremble, seeing the boots of someone walking in front of him, and taking a few steps back, before beginning to speak. "James Diamond of Sherwood—"

"Stop! _Stop!_"

Squeaking, James looked up to see King Jonathan rushing towards the headman, raising his arm and ordering him to step aside. Then he felt hands untying his wrists, he was being pulled to his feet, and Jonathan was gripping his shoulders hard. "You believe that this was a plan," he said harshly, shaking James a little violently. "A plan to get Kendall alone. And for what?"

"I don't know, your highness," James stammered. "B-but I think that's what this is. I swear I would never ever hurt Kendall. Never. You have to believe me . . ."

"I believe you," Queen Jennifer said firmly, standing beside Jonathan, her children stepping up too. "I do. But this does not make a lot of sense to me . . . has Bitters betrayed us?"

"Mother, I think he must have," Jo replied, glancing at Jett and Dak. "If it was he who told you of James' alleged crime, he who suggested Kendall stay behind and he who was assigned to watch over him . . . I see no other explanation. But as for the reason, I cannot say."

"We must return to the castle, immediately," King Jonathan announced to the guards and other servants surrounding. "Hurry! Make haste; I will not allow my son to come to any more harm!"

James walked ahead with Jett, Dak and Jo, and it wasn't long before they quickened to a jog. The king advised against a sprint, as they had no idea what was to come. Perhaps they would need more energy when they reached the castle. James could only hope and pray that whatever Bitters' plan was, they wouldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy my comrades!**

"Please, my prince, you must not upset yourself any further," Bitters coaxed, trying to reach for Kendall as he paced up and down the throne room. Kendal ignored him and continued his frantic steps, finally stopping at the large front window and gazing out at the road to the village. It forked left leading to the Hill, where all executions took place. Where James had been taken. His hands clenched at his sides, fisting the fabric of his tunic.

"I am past that point, Bitters," he retorted at last. "There would be no way for me, under any circumstance, to upset myself further than I already am. The man I love has been taken to be slaughtered for a crime he did not commit, nobody will listen to my side of the story, nor will they let me be there even as a comfort to him! Tell me, how could pacing this room in the manner I am possibly make me more upset?"

Bitters sighed, walking across the room to Kendall and studying his body language carefully. He stood tensely facing the window, shoulders slightly hunched, heaving every now and then as he took a particularly heavy breath to try and calm himself down. He bit his lip and paused for a moment, thinking about his next words carefully. "Kendall," he spoke softly, smiling as he turned around to face him. Calling a member of the royal family by first name alone was an anomaly; it instantly caught his attention. In his eyes, it was clear it also gained his trust. "You know I was ordered to keep you here, away from the Hill."

"Yes," Kendall replied, straightening up. "I know."

"But that does not mean I am going to," he finished, smiling at the startled young man before him. "I can see it in you, how much you want to go to James and to be there for him, even to stop the execution if you can. And truthfully, you should be able to do so. Come with me."

Kendall jogged after Bitters, down the hallway and out to the front gates. "You don't need your weapons, only a cloak," Bitters said, fetching one and fastening it around Kendall's shoulders. "You're a fast runner, you'll make it."

"Thank you," Kendall replied gratefully. "Bitters, I truly appreciate this. You are so kind."

"Go, Kendall," Bitters urged, and watched Kendall move past the guards, over the drawbridge to the road, before breaking into a run. He smiled to himself, walking out to the same road; but he took a right, towards the woods. Perhaps after this, the king would come rushing back to the castle and tear the place apart looking for him. But that wouldn't matter as he would be long gone, hidden away under the protection of someone much stronger, much more cunning than King Jonathan would ever be.

He would always be welcome in Hawk's fortress.

* * *

Even at walking pace, James found it difficult to keep up with Dak and Jett's long sturdy strides. They were much fitter, much more athletic than he was. Back in Sherwood, he spent a lot of time protecting his appearance, keeping himself fit through exercise; but whatever training these princes went through was nothing he'd ever known. They were hardened steel. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks and he finally managed to reach them. And he saw why they had stopped; Kendall was just appearing, over the crest of the hill. James didn't think he'd ever seen a more welcome sight. There he was, alone but safe.

"Kendall!" he called, waving to him. Kendall's eyes met his and he called back, "You're safe!"

"Where's Bitters?" Jett interrupted them, resuming walking at a slower pace as Kendall did the same.

"Bitters?" Kendall repeated, puzzled as he continued towards the party of family, servants, and his love. "He is still in the castle, he told me to come here and stop the execution."

"Wait." James stopped in his tracks. "That can't be right . . . he's the one who told your father that I attacked you and suggested you stay in the castle."

"What?" Kendall stopped too, both of them just a few feet apart. Kendall frowned. "I don't understand . . ."

James felt a sudden spinning sensation in his stomach, in his head. It wasn't just nerves, it wasn't uneasiness; his vison blurred, something was wrong. His knees buckled slightly and he caught sight of a crest, faintly emblazoned in the ground. He had never seen it before, but one element he did recognise, in the centre. The mask of a shadow beast. _"Hawk,"_ he managed to spit out as he fell to his knees, feeling a hand clasp his shoulder. He looked up expecting to see Kendall, but it was Dak trying to urge him back to his feet. Then his eyes were averted elsewhere, there was an echo of a distinctly sinister laugh and Dak screamed. James managed to find the strength to lift his head, and felt his heart drop.

Kendall was standing in front of him; standing with his toes just scuffing the ground, arms spread wide, head thrown back. In the centre of his chest was a ring of light, haloing a hand protruding from his chest. Then the hand disappeared again and Kendall collapsed in a heap on the ground. Hawk was left standing over him, hand aglow with an orb of white light. What had he _done_? Kendall was so still . . . his head was spinning. At last, he felt himself drop, cheek landing on the dirt. The last thing he saw before his vision burned out completely was Kendall's lifeless eyes.

When James finally came to his senses and he finally regained his sight, his vision focused on the afternoon sunlight, filtering through the golden green leaves. They clustered together above his head, the trees intertwining. Which couldn't have been the case, considering that road they had stood on wasn't surrounded by trees at all, but open plain. How could he be lying in a forest? He sat up slowly, feeling leaves tangled in his hair as he rubbed the back of his head. He tugged them out and looked around, fingers touching cold mud as he gasped, eyes widening. The river flowed beside him, the fallen log not far away. He wasn't in Cali at all. He was in Sherwood.

Once he became aware of that fact he scrambled backwards and flipped onto his hands and knees, getting to his feet and looking around. How did he end up back here? Surely it must have been Hawk's doing. Unless he was carried back here . . . the possibilities were making his head spin . . .

He quickly walked back to the fallen log, having to move onto his hands and knees and crawl across; he felt too weak and unbalanced to walk it. The dampness seeped through the knees of his jeans, his hands muddy. He stepped off the other side and wiped his hands off his legs with a sigh, turning back towards the woods. Walking back, was that all he had to do? How long had it been since he landed in Sherwood? He glanced at his watch to see that it was the middle of the afternoon, but what day? He had no idea. He couldn't even remember what time it had been the last time he went to Cali, so much had happened since to fill his memory.

He walked into the clearing with the burnt out car, spotting the wind chimes hanging from the mirror like always. However, there wasn't a breath of wind, and so they sat eerily still. He moved past them and in the direction of where he always walked. However, he came to a sudden stop when he saw the second set of wind chimes was tossed on the ground, not hanging in its usual tree. He reached down and picked them up, listening to them clink as he studied them in his hands. Ever since first discovering Cali, he wondered where it truly began. Was it at the log bridge, or at that tree with a K carved into its trunk? Was it the clearing or just hear, past the wind chime tree? If any of these things were missing, would Cali disappear from his grasp, or were they all simply irrelevant landmarks he'd given more mean to than was really there?

He carefully hung the chimes back on the tree, giving them a little push and listening to the music they created. He glanced ahead, and saw that familiar little ripple in the air, that slight change that had first caught his attention. He wondered if he had just made it appear, but wondered this as he walked forward. There was no time to waste.

The trees were quieter than usual; while they did give a faint sway, he didn't hear a single whisper. He wondered if they were afraid of what had occurred, with Hawk and with Kendall. Or if the trees really knew at all; they were just trees, after all. He walked through the woods, keeping up a fast pace, but not going so fast that he couldn't see where he was going. Getting lost now would only add unnecessary time to his journey. He had to know what had happened, how long he had been gone, what had become of his lover. That was the most important thing.

But of course, as usual, his journey did not go uninterrupted.

James heard a terrible roar and turned around, almost collapsing as his knees trembled. _Oh god, not again . . ._ and this time Kendall wasn't there to save him.

There were three of them in total, the shadow beats crawling towards him and hissing. All he could do was run; he had no weapons, it was too late to hide. So he did run. But almost immediately, he knew he wasn't fast enough. He could feel them gaining on him, though he was too afraid to look back. He turned sharply and leaped over a log, stumbling a little. A little was too much. He felt the long claws of one grasping his arms, flinging him towards a tree, he saw it out of the corner of his eye flying towards him, before the impact. Then everything went black.

* * *

There was a definite sense of déjà vu here. Back in a dungeon again, alone again. Only this time, for different reasons perhaps. Although that being said, back in the Cali family's dungeon, he had no idea why he was there. This time was a little similar; he mostly had no idea. Except for the vague principle of Hawk being the villain, and James being the good guy.

He woke up on the cold stone bench of a cell, and it didn't take much brain power to guess whose. He sat up slowly and rubbed the side of his head, feeling a noticeable bump there. He winced and gave a sigh, looking around his cell. Unlike the previous cell in Cali's castle, the door was entirely built of bars, rather than wood. As such he could see the corridor from where he was sitting. And when the door opened around the corner, he could see the shadow on the wall as his visitor walked down the stairs. He turned the corner, and showed his face; it was Hawk, of course.

"Well, well, well," Hawk greeted with a smile, walking towards him. "I must say, I did not expect you to find your way back to Cali. That being said I must admit my ignorance, I have no idea where you came from or how you get here. I could never guarantee you would not return, which is why I sent my beasts out to observe the area."

"You don't know anything? Wait." James stood up. "But you've been targeting me since the moment I first came to this place. And you're telling me you know nothing about me? Why me, then? What can I offer you?"

"It's not what you can offer me, it's what you can take away," Hawk replied stoutly, smile dropping as he folded his arms. "It was your involvement that would bring an end to my asset."

"You mean Kendall?" James frowned. "But he was under your command. You cursed him."

"I could never curse him, not permanently," Hawk ranted, catching James off guard a little. "That's the problem with targeting the royal family, that prince is protected by his bloodline. Nothing is permanent; I had to base my curse all around what caused it in the first place, that pathetic merchant. What a _waste_ of time. And when I saw you, I knew, I _knew_ when I saw you two together. Because I know what he's like. I've grown to know him over the years, keeping him as my prisoner."

James slumped back against the wall, finally beginning to see. When he and Kendall got engaged, when they slept together in the garden, it was immediately after that that he was accused of raping him and put up for execution. All of those times they snuck away together and nothing came of it, why only then? It was that timeline. The engagement, and the king's blessing . . .

"I broke Kendall's curse," James said slowly, as the truth began to dawn on him. "And nobody knew, except for you. You knew."

"Of course I knew," Hawk snapped, hand slamming against the bars of James' cell. "Why do you think I killed him? Hell, I _can't_ even kill him. The Cali family are royal blood, blessed by centuries' worth of mages and gods willing to kiss their white feet. The most I can do is take their soul, which may be good enough, I suppose. He was not under my command anymore; he was no good to me anymore. You ruined my plan, you cost me my slave. You think it matters to me where you're from? That was all a ploy. I'm very good at convincing."

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" was all James could ask.

Hawk smiled for the first time since he walked in. "As long as I like." And with that, he turned and walked back up the dungeon steps. Only a few seconds later, the door slammed shut, and he was left alone.

So, this was it? He couldn't tell, in reality. Maybe Kendall would be revived; like Hawk said, he had only taken his soul form his body. But what exactly did that mean? And what if there was no getting Kendall's soul back from Hawk? He knew that he, whatever his goal was, would have no chance in stopping him. He had no skills of Cali citizens, no healing hands like Logan or magic knowledge like Carlos, or the fight that Kendall and his siblings had. How damsel like, to simply sit here and wait for something to happen. But he had no other choice. He was helpless.

James was woken from his daydream by the sound of a crash coming from above him. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what had happened upstairs. He listened out for more sounds, managing to hear some muffled shouts, more crashes, a roar. Lots of frenzied footsteps, the ceiling almost seemed to tremble with them. A minute or so later he heard the dungeon door open and he sat up straighter, gulping a little as a shadow descended the staircase. No – three shadows. Then they turned the corner and he saw who they really were; they were castle soldiers.

"Sir!" one of them shouted, running to him with the keys in hand and unlocking the door of his cell. "Are you alright, did he harm you at all?"

"No, I'm okay, I . . ." James stepped out of the cell somewhat numbly, staring at the men in awe. "How did you find me?"

"Well, we actually came to recover Kendall's soul," a soldier told him, as the three whisked him briskly up the stairs and out of the dungeon. "But we checked these dungeons and a precaution, and here you were! So this is where you ended up."

"Not quite, it's a long story," James said with somewhat of a chuckle, before spotting someone in the distance, running towards him. Somewhere behind him, perhaps in another room, he could still hear the sounds of the battle going on. Jo was approaching him at a swift pace, and when she reached him she said nothing, but grabbed him by the arm and ran back the opposite direction, towards the doors. James followed her without question, noting the many weapons she had equipped herself with for the battle. In her hand she held a strange vial, filled with swirling tendrils of white light. She led him out the door and pointed down the path to the gates. "This is your way out. We will handle the battle from here; you must go and wake Kendall, return his soul to him."

"What? How do I do that?" James asked, flustered.

"Take the vial," Jo instructed, pressing it into his hand. "Guard it with your life and flee this place. We have two servants waiting for you at the road; they will take you where you need to go."

"Thank you, Jo, be safe," James replied swiftly, turning on his heels and sprinting down the pathway to the gates of Hawk's fortress. The beasts guarding the gate had been slain; he could see the burn marks on the ground. He ran past them and down the worn forest path of close clustered trees. For a moment, he briefly glanced around and wondered where he was, before recovering himself and running in the direction of the road to the village and the castle. Walking out onto the open hill he saw them, seated at the side of the road; it was Carlos and Logan. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, running to them and slowing to a stop, holding his side a little in pain of his stitch.

"We volunteered to help you," Logan said, as he and Carlos jumped to their feet. "We're not going back to the castle; we didn't want you to get lost."

"Where are we going then? I have Kendall's soul here . . ." He touched his pocket.

"We know. We're taking you to the Flower Field. Follow us."

Puzzled, James walked after them as they walked off the path and back into the forest, but in the opposite direction of where he'd come from. This part was darker; the trees seemed to whisper a little louder than normal. James walked briskly behind Carlos and Logan, noticing out of the blue that around his waist, Carlos was bearing a sword. What was that for? Please no dragons . . .

"We're here," Carlos announced, coming to a stop. James looked, but all he could see was what appeared to be a wall of thorns. The thin branches were grown together so closely that he had no sight of what was through it.

"These are thorns," James said at last, turning to them. "I don't understand."

"Hawk must have placed them here, as an extra precaution," Carlos said thoughtfully, withdrawing his sword. "They weren't here before, when Kendall was brought here."

"Kendall?" James looked up and down the thorny wall. "He's behind these thorns? How Disney . . ."

Logan threw him a strange look but didn't question it. Instead he pointed at the thorns and explained, "Soul snatching is quite a common method of killing in Cali, you'd be surprised, I imagine you have no such thing in your world. When the body loses its soul, it loses its very essence. It is essentially dead; the only difference between that and true death is that in true death, the soul is gone from our world entirely, rather than in a vial like yours is. The body starts to decay as it would in death, but there is a certain timeframe in which the soul can be returned to the body, before it is too far gone. The magic of the Flower Field is of the utmost purity, it keeps the body in the right state for a little longer. But you should still make haste getting in there." And with that, Logan took out a key from his pocket and slipped it into James'. After that he stepped aside and Carlos handed James the sword.

"God, this is heavy," James huffed, struggling to hold it up the way he had always seen in the movies. "So I just . . . I just hack through it? What if I can't find my way through?"

"You will," Logan said with a smile, clapping him on the back. "We must return to our watch spot, if any of the princes or the princess return injured we must be there to assist them. Good luck."

James was left alone, wielding a sword that he wasn't really sure how to use properly. Taming a deep breath, he lifted it with all his might, closed his eyes and swung it towards the thorny bush. Thorns flew from the bush, grazing his hands and his face. He kept hacking wildly at the bush, shuffling forward on his feet as he did. Every two or three strikes, he would open his eyes to check his direction and how he'd come. Then he would shut his eyes, raise the sword, and start the pattern over.

Finally, the last branch was chopped away and James strode forward, stumbling a little to a stop as he found himself in the place Logan and Carlos had mentioned; the Flower Field. He plucked the few stray thorns from his hands and cheek before looking at it properly. Strangely, he could hardly see a thing through the gate; it was too misty. Hand shaking slightly, he stuck the key in the keyhole and twisted it slowly, pushing the gate open and walking inside. The mist seemed to clear instantly, and he glanced down at his feet to see he was ankle deep in flowers. Looking up, he saw the field stretched out in front of him, the opposite fence just about visible. The air seemed to shimmer, slightly misty in the distance. He also found that the air was eerily silent; there was not a sound to be heard. He even took a deep breath and blew it hard out of his lungs. But it made no sound. For a place supposed to be so serene, so pure, it was oddly terrifying.

But he didn't have time to think about that. He felt the weight of Kendall's vial in his pocket; he had to focus on finding and saving him. He set off across the field, keeping an eye out for a body lying in the flowers. When he saw him, even in this haunting place, he still took his breath away. He jogged over to him, kneeling down at his side. Kendall lay on his back, hands crossed over his chest. Reaching into his pocket, James took out the vial and held it in his hand, watching the light swirl around inside the glass. He pulled the cork out with a pop, watching as a small trace of light floated out like smoke, before twisting into a tendril and flowing across the field. The mist seemed to clear, the heavy feeling in the air subsiding. James let out a shaky breath – and heard it, too – and turned back to Kendall, tilting his head back and opening his mouth. He held his chin in one hand and the vial in the other, slowly pouring the wisps of light into his mouth. Once the vial was empty he shut Kendall's mouth again and held it that way, watching in awe as a faint glow travelled down his pale neck before disappearing into his chest under his clothes and out of sight.

Then Kendall's body shuddered and he let out a sharp breath, coughing weakly and opening his eyes wide. He blinked in a slight daze and at last looked up at James. "You're here," he whispered, sitting up slowly. James quickly put an arm around him to hold him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course I'm here," he replied with a loving smile. "How do you feel?"

"A bit strange," he replied with a small sigh, looking around. "Wow . . . I thought I'd never see the inside of this place."

"It's beautiful." James chuckled. "But a bit creepy. Can we get out of here? Your family will be happy to see you alive and well."

"And Hawk?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but the army and your siblings set out to take care of him. I was sent to revive you. And I did, so now it's my job to bring you home safely and make sure you have everything you need."

"You are too kind to me," Kendall said softly, cupping his cheek. "My love. I'm sorry you were pulled into this mess."

"I made the best of it," James grinned, kissing him and pulling him to his feet. "And now you're free."

"I am." Kendall took his arm, smiling up at him. "Let's go home."

_Home,_ James thought to himself as he and Kendall crossed the Flower Field to the gate. _What a strange thought._

The two left the forest and returned to the road, James seeing that Carlos and Logan were gone. But he said nothing and kept a steady arm around Kendall, and they walked down the hill towards the castle. The guards eagerly stepped aside to let them in, both greeting Kendall with warm smiles and expressions of joy at his well-being. "Your family told us they would wait in the throne room," one of them added, and sent them on their way.

They arrived at the throne room, each of them taking a large door and pushing it open before stepping inside. Kendall's family were clustered together at the top of the steps, heads snapping towards them when they heard the doors opening. Jett was the only one missing.

"Kendall, James, you're safe!" Katie cheered, clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes in glee.

"Where's Jett?" Kendall asked immediately as he and James briskly made their way towards them. "Is he alright?" It was typical of Kendall, having only just been brought back from the technical dead, to instantly worry about others.

"Jett is with the healers, but he'll recover just fine," Jo told him, patting his shoulder in comfort. "Do not worry for him. The battle was a success, thanks to the resilience of the soldiers and our element of surprise."

"Hawk is gone. Vanished. As for whether he was killed or just pulled off a remarkable disappearing act, we cannot say," Dak said with a smile. He turned to James in particular, startling him. "Time will tell but for now, I believe we are rid of him. Thanks to you."

"I didn't really do anything . . ."

"But you did, you broke Kendall's curse," Queen Jennifer urged, beckoning her son over to her. "And that was what gave us the chance to fight him. We had always been afraid of what would happen to Kendall, were we to upset Hawk. We are a family who support each other, and do not betray for the greater good. This was what held us back, but you . . . you freed him, and you freed us. Thank you."

"You're . . . you're welcome."

Dazed, James sat in the throne room, watching Kendall's family talk and rejoice in each other's company. He saw them formally engage with other noblemen at parties, saw them sit together and eat in formal silence at breakfast and dinner time. And now he saw them, laughing and holding each other and kissing each other's cheeks. Kendall caught his eye and, to his surprise, grinned and beckoned him over. Swallowing, he stood up and walked over, finding himself enveloped in the queen's arms, patted on the shoulder by Dak with Jo's lips pecking his cheek and forehead. Did they really love him too?

"You saved our son's life," Jonathan exclaimed proudly, doing something very uncharacteristic of a king; he ruffled James' hair, as though he were his own son. "Not only that, but you free him from Hawk's curse. And on top of it all, perhaps most important of all . . . you and he are in love?"

"We are," James replied shyly. Kendall nodded, cheeks flushing to match his.

"Kendall's eighteenth birthday is six months away, you know," Dak said with a grin. "Plenty of time to plan a wedding. Or, of course, you can wait a little longer."

"We haven't decided that yet," Kendall said firmly, throwing James a wary look.

"But we will soon," James replied for him, catching him by surprise as he took his hand and squeezed it. "And until then, I will be by his side, day and night. And after our marriage, whenever that might be . . . this is where I belong."

Kendall gasped. "But, James . . . are you sure? Sherwood is your home."

"Hey, you finally said it right!" James noticed, and Kendall chuckled. "It might have been my home once, but it's not now, not anymore . . . in my heart, I know that. I belong here, with you and your family. If you'll have me."

"Oh, of course we will!" Jennifer cried, enveloping him in another hug. He held her back and listened to her add, with an emotional shake in her voice, "As far as I am concerned, you already belong in our family. You need no formal ceremony to prove that."

Over her shoulder, James met Kendall's eyes, and the two smiled at each other, James seeing, and feeling, nothing but pure love. Maybe it was selfish of him, leaving his mother, leaving his school and his friends and his family, his old life behind. How could it be that he knew in his heart he wouldn't miss any of it? That he wouldn't even miss his mother? But then he remembered that time worked differently here. He could visit Sherwood, maybe once in a while. Nobody would know the difference. He knew now that this was where he wanted to be; a future prince of Cali at Kendall's side. He loved him. He loved his home, he loved the adventure. Maybe he was born to live here. Maybe that was why he found it in the first place. He would never know for sure, but that was okay. The present was all he needed. And his new life here, with Kendall.

It was here that he could finally find true happiness.


End file.
